Final Fantasy High School
by Darkfaith96
Summary: Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X, XV x Reader. Has sido aceptada en la escuela mas prestigiosa del país pero por alguna extraña razón has llamado la atención de gran parte de la población masculina. sobrevivirás al primer año escolar?
1. New Girl

**Final Fantasy le pertenece a Square Enix. por cierto no es un Cloud x Squall y ellos no van a ser los unicos personajes en aparecer. es que no pude meter mas... tenganme paciencia aun estoy aprendiendo... ojalá les guste**

Caminaste hasta las enormes puertas enrejadas de aquella secundaria. Tragaste grueso y nuevamente te preguntaste ¿cómo rayos habías pasado? Esa secundaria era conocida por aceptar lo mejor de lo mejor además formaba grandes guerreros, enseñándoles las artes de la lucha, estrategia y magia. MAGIA. Maldita sea tu no eras una jodida maga y a duras penas lograbas sostener una espada es mas ni siquiera tenías una. Te rascaste la mejilla, debías hablar con la directora y preguntarle el porque de tu aceptación. Tu misma te calificabas como una estudiante normal, tus notas no eran bajas pero tampoco las mejores, a excepción de artes y física. En tu antigua escuela eras la mejor de la clase de artes en cambio en física, eras pésima con P mayúscula, literal, era un milagro que la pasaras. Odiabas física.

Las puertas se abrieron por arte de magia y un hombre apuesto, alto de cabellera blanca. Era serio y parecía distante. Te miro sin expresión alguna y con un gesto te indico que lo siguieras. Lo seguiste cogiendo inocentemente las correas de tu mochila. No quisiste hablarle a menos de que el lo hiciera primero, por su vestimenta elegante tenías la idea de que era alguien importante en la secundaria. Caminaron por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas de madera, el 'profesor', si es que lo era' abrió una y te dejo entrar. Cuando entraste te topaste frente a frente con un demonio. Ahogaste un grito y te escondiste tras el profesor. Tus piernas te temblaban y el demonio solo te miraba curioso

-esta es (T/N) Dragonite, es la nueva estudiante-dijo el profesor. No se movió de donde estaba

-¿ya esta aquí?-escuchaste la dulce voz de una mujer. Una mujer de cabellos dorados y vestido blanco, muy hermosa, salió de atrás del demonio-¿dónde esta?

El profesor se corrió a un lado y quedaste vulnerable-ho-hola, un gusto conocerla directora Cosmos-dijiste algo estupefacta al verla al lado del demonio con una gran sonrisa

-¿por qué te escondías pequeña?-balbuceaste cosas incoherentes y tímidamente señalaste al demonio. Cosmos miro al demonio y rio muy suave-no deberías preocuparte, el es solo el rector académico el señor Chaos

Chaos se te acerco y tuviste que levantar el rostro para verle la cara-no era mi intención asustarla-sentiste mucha vergüenza-espero se vaya acostumbrando, vera cosas peores-su voz era carrasposa y fuerte

-gracias Warrior, te puedes retirar-el profesor hizo una reverencia y salió-bien, creo que es hora de mostrarte tu nuevo colegio-dijo sonriente la directora

La directora se puso frente a ti y empezó a mostrarte todo, el comedor, el gimnasio, la arena de batallas, la piscina, el jardín, el laboratorio y por ultimo el gran auditorio. Ibas medio embobada escuchando a la directora que se te paso hacerle la pregunta que tanto te rondaba por la cabeza. Sin darte cuenta la directora te llevo a un salón de clases. Las dos entraron y la directora hablo con el profesor que estaba en el centro, era un hombre de cabello rojizo y liso que lo llevaba hasta los hombros. Miraste el salón, era como en escalera. En el centro estaban las mesas de seis personas y a los lados estaban las mesas de dos personas. La directora se despidió de ti y te dejo sola, frente a miles de miradas, sentiste nauseas y miles de espadas clavándose por todo tu cuerpo

-bien, les presento a su nueva compañera, ella es (T/N) Dragonite, yo soy el profesor de literatura, Génesis-el profesor levanto la mirada y busco un puesto vacío-bien señorita Dragonite, su nuevo puesto será junto al señor Leonhart. ¡Leonhart!-el nombrado levanto un poco el brazo-ve y toma asiento-te dijo amablemente el profesor

caminaste hasta tu puesto y te sentaste-hola, le dijiste a tu compañero

-como sea.

Te sorprendió un poco su respuesta pero al final lo dejaste a un lado y te diste cuenta de su atractivo. Miraste hacia el otro lado y te encontraste con un muchacho igual de atractivo, miraste tu cuaderno y curiosa, miraste de reojo hacia atrás, en efecto había otro chico atractivo, miraste frente a ti y viste a una chaca de cabello rubio pálido, recogido en una cola y dos mechones caían a cada lado de su rostro. En pocas palabras ¡tu maldito salón estaba lleno de personas hermosas! Abrumada por tu descubrimiento te sentiste como si fueras un aborto, un miserable y feo aborto. Dejaste caer tu cabeza sobre el pupitre por la depresión. La clase continuo y te pareció muy interesante, el profesor Génesis explicaba excelente, mejor que tu antiguo profesor de literatura pero si te diste cuenta que Genesis tenía cierta... afición por el libro Loveless.

Génesis termino diez minutos antes y los dejo hablar. Miraste a tu lado y viste como tus compañeros se paraban a hablar con sus amigos. Suspiraste abrumada por tu soledad, normalmente no te molestaba pero ver a tantas personas intercambiando palabras y risas te hacía sentir mal. Miraste a tu nuevo compañero, este miraba por la ventana indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no quisiste molestarlo por una simple razón, era muy intimidante y lindo. Eso te ponía muy nerviosa. Decidiste sacar el segundo libro de los Juegos del Hambre de tu mochila. A pesar de que había mucho ruido lograste sumergirte en la lectura

-o-oye-escuchaste. Levantaste tu mirada y te encontraste con la misma chica que estaba adelante tuyo-¿t-te gusta?-ella señalo tu libro

-s-si, es muy bueno ¿y a ti?

-me encanta-dijo emocionada-n-no pensé que hubiera una persona que le gustara este libro

-¿bromeas? Es muy popular-quisiste decir mas pero la verdad se te dificultaba romper el hielo-s-soy (T/N)

-yo soy Terra Branford, bienvenida al Final Fantasy High School

-gra-gracias-te sonrojaste un poco-¿no te parece increíble la nueva arena?

-¡si! Es muy interesante como funciona y pasan esas cosas... ¿en que parte vas? Es que no quiero darte spoilers

-voy en...

Y durante esos diez minutos hablaste con Terra, intercambiaron números al ver que eran tan parecidas. Descubriste que a Terra le gustaba mucho los libros de vampiros y hombres lobo, pero tenía la misma critica tuya sobre Crepúsculo. Sin que te dieras cuenta, Squall escucho toda tu conversación con Terra, al parecer no le parecías tan fastidiosa. Cuando son la campana para anunciar el receso, no te moviste de tu puesto. Tu compañero no demoro en irse sin decir nada. Estabas un tanto cohibida. Viste a Terra levantarse y mirarte un tanto apenada

-(T/N) ¿t-te gustaría... comer conmigo?-la ultima parte te pareció inaudible pero lograste escuchar bien. Tu corazón se lleno de alegría al escucharla

-¡si! Qui-quiero decir... si-las dos sonrieron y salieron juntas del salón

Terra te llevo a la terraza y las dos comieron. Durante todo el descanso te la pasaste con Terra, las dos tenían tanto en común que no tardaron en hacerse muy amigas. Cuando la campana volvió a sonar las dos se dirigieron a la siguiente clase. Al principio quisiste seguir al salón pero Terra te recordó que debían ir a las canchas. Las dos siguieron hablando de sus gustos hasta que llegaron. El lugar era cerrado y había una enorme cancha de bascketball que podía dividirse en otras como football y voleiball. Pensaste con tranquilidad que de pronto jugarían un partido pero ese pensamiento te callo directamente en la cabeza. El profesor había sacado un montón de armas. Estabas fría y pálida, era definitivo, ibas a morir. Todos empezaron a coger distintas armas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Terra te miro preocupada, ella sabía que tu no eras una luchadora

-señorita Dragonite-te llamo el profesor. Te acercaste lentamente-soy Angeal, veras esta clase es para que los estudiantes practiquen sus habilidades con sus respectivas armas

-co-comprendo pero...

-lo se solo te estaba explicando-Angeal te sonrió-no te preocupes, solo ve y siéntate en las gradas cerca de mi ¿listo?

Le deseaste suerte a Terra y te sentaste al lado del pupitre del Angeal. Todos se hicieron de a parejas. Viste a tu compañero ponerse frente a un joven bajito, rubio y con... ¿una cola?, el le sonreía de oreja a oreja y movía las navajas con maestría. El estaba listo para comenzar. Cuando Angeal dio comienzo a la practica, todos empezaron a atacarse mutuamente. Era sorprendente verlos manejar espadas y lanzas, también fue fantástico ver la transformación de Terra a un ser que estaba fuera de tu comprensión y por eso te volvías a preguntar _"¿que hago aquí?, ¿por qué me eligieron?, ¿qué tengo de especial?"_ decidiste irte a preguntarle a la directora. Angeal te permitió irte. Caminaste por el pasillo y luego corriste un poco hasta volver a retomar tu ritmo.

-¡alto ahí!-escuchaste una potente voz femenina. Volteaste a ver y miraste a una chica de cabello rosa con un mechón mas largo en su hombro izquierdo-¿qué crees que haces? En los pasillos no se corre además ¿no deberías estar en clase?

-bueno... el profesor me dejo salir

-¿dónde esta tu permiso?

_"__¿permiso?"_ Angeal no te había dado nada-no me dio nada

-bien, entonces iremos a donde la directora

-esta bien-dijiste con tranquilidad, eso le sorprendió a la chica. Normalmente los estudiantes le suplicaban que no lo hicieran

-¿no te molesta?

-no, igual iba a su oficina.

Te miro con recelo y te acompaño en silencio. Estabas un poco incomoda. No querías molestarla. Caminaron un rato mas hasta que escucharon el sonido de un celular. La chica saco de su bolsillo su celular y se lo puso en su oído derecho, el lado donde tu estabas. La miraste e reojo pero lago te llamo la atención. Del celular colgaba un pequeño muñequito. Lo conocías bastante bien porque era de tu anime favorito, era Kerberos del anime Sakura Card Captor. No le quitaste los ojos d encima y lo seguías cada vez que se movía. No te diste cuenta cuando colgó, ella te miro extrañada

-¿qué ves?-te pregunto con brusquedad

-¿te gusta Kerberos?

Ella se sonrojo y aparto la vista para que no lo notaras-s-si

-¡¿de verdad?! A mi me encanta

-¿qué?

Te detuviste de inmediato-lo siento pensé que te gustaba...

-¿bromeas?-su voz era seca y cortante-a mi... me fascina

Y sin darte cuenta, cambiaste de dirección. Hablaron el resto de horas sobre animes y que tipos lindos había en ellos. El tiempo se les paso volando y cuando se dieron cuenta, las clases ya habían terminado. La chica se sintió avergonzada por que era de la Guardia Escolar. Era el grupo de chicos que vigilaban los pasillos buscando a las personas que rompieran reglas, además de que ellos eran los que evaluaban si se rompía alguna regla o si alguno de lo rivales estaba al borde de la muerte en las batallas. Aunque aun te quedaba una clase quisiste aprovechar la oportunidad e ir a la oficina de la directora, antes de irte te acercaste de nuevo a la Guardiana jefe

- mi nombre es (T/N) Dragonite

ella se levanto de su puesto y te mostro una pequeña sonrisa-llámame Lightning

-wow tu nombre es muy extraño-ella te miro curiosa-es súper genial

La dejaste con la palabra en la boca. Al llegar a la oficina, tocaste tres veces. Cosmos te abrió al poco tiempo y te dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Te dejo pasar y te sentaste en una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio. Ella tubo que salir para atender una llamada. Miraste la hermosa y organizada oficina pero tus ojos se fijaron en una foto. Era Cosmos y el profesor que te trajo hasta tu oficina, Warrior. Ellas estaba vestida de novia y el de traje y corbata. _ "así que son esposos..." _Cosmos volvió y te sonrió

-dime (T/N) ¿qué pasa?

-directora... quería preguntarle... ¿por qué me dejaron entrar?

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque... creo que no es mi lugar. Es decir, no se utilizar magia, no se nada sobre batallas o peleas y mis notas son muy... normales. No soy especial

la directora te miro por un rato y luego sonrió-claro que lo eres. (T/N) eres una persona muy balanceada

-¿eh?

-tu sabes que hay personas que son muy buenas en algo, que destacan por eso, pero son muy débiles en otras cosas. Tu no, eres fuerte en casi todas las cosas, a pesar de que no 'sobresalgas' es muy difícil que alguien llegue a ese balance-Cosmos dio un respiro y continuo-te necesito, este colegio esta muy desbalanceado y necesito que alguien lo equilibre.

Caminabas sumida en tus pensamientos._ "¿yo balancear? No, debe estar bromeando"_ no te diste cuenta que unos hombres te acorralaron. _"deben estar bromeando" _te pusieron un cuchillo en la garganta y te dijeron rudamente que les dieras la mochila. No reaccionaste, solo miraste a tu atacante _"si tan solo fuera mas fuerte"_ en ese momento alguien golpeo al hombre y lo noqueo al instante, los otros no tardaron en correr y dejaron a su compañero en el piso. Miraste a tu salvador y viste a tu compañero

-¿Leonhart?

-¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?-te dijo sin interés

-eeh ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El te miro fríamente y pateo en la cara al sujeto que estaba en el piso, a lo ultimo suspiro-Squall

-gracias Squall

-lo que sea-camino unos pasos y se detuvo-¿dónde vives?

-vivo en el Jardín de Balamb

-bien

El siguió caminando y tu lo miraste extrañado. Después de seguir caminando en la misma dirección pensaste que tal vez el vivía en el mismo conjunto. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del conjunto te encontrabas al lado de Squall. Durante todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. Caminaron un rato mas hasta que llegaron a una calle que se formaba en una bahía. Tu tomaste hacia la izquierda pero el te siguió. No le dijiste nada. Te acompaño hasta tu puerta

-otra vez gracias Squall

-no hay de que

-... uuhm ¿dónde vives?

Squall miro la casa que estaba al lado-bien, buenas noches

-buenas noches.

Entraste y no encontraste a nadie en la casa. No te pareció extraño. Tu papa era abogado y trabajaba hasta tarde, tu madre había vuelto a conseguir trabajo en una empresa muy prestigiosa y tu hermana... bueno era tu hermana, por su culpa estabas ahí. Subiste a tu cuarto y empezaste a hacer lo que mas te gustaba, escuchas música mientras dibujabas. Antes de dormirte reflexionaste sobre todo el día. Las palabras de la directora te rebotaban _"... debe estar bromeando" _y al final te quédate dormida.

**Hola a todos. En verdad siento no subir el siguiente capitulo de Fenrir... pero es que esta idea no se me quitaba de la cabeza jejeje espero lo disfruten.**


	2. Artes y Payasos

Era tu segundo día de clases, estabas sentada en tu puesto esperando a que el profesor llegara. Miraste por la ventana y sin culpa viste a Squall, sonreíste un poco al recordar lo 'caballeroso' que había sido el día anterior, en ese momento quisiste hablarle a Terra y notaste la cicatriz que estaba en la frente de tu compañero. No lo habías notado hasta ahora, algo que te pareció extraño porque el día anterior estuviste muy cerca de el. Squall se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pupitre y se acomodo un poco, reaccionaste justo a tiempo y desviaste tu mirada hacia Terra entonces aprovechaste. Hablaron un poco antes del que el profesor llegara. Cuando solo faltaba cinco minutos para empezar la clase todo el mundo se acomodo instantáneamente, hasta Squall se levanto bostezando y estirándose como un gato, Terra interrumpió abruptamente la conversación y puso su mirada en el tablero.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y entro la profesora, era de cabello purpura y su vestimenta te recordó a un pirata pero no traía un sombrero y el conjunto era moderno. La mujer dejo sus libros sobre el escritorio y escaneo al salón. Poso sus ojos verdes sobre ti, sentiste un escalofrío y creíste que te obligaría a presentarte pero la profesora no tardo en seguir moviéndolos hasta detenerse en un estudiante que se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa, su compañero lo zarandeo, era el mimo niño que había practicado con Squall. Tu compañero suspiro con cansancio, al parecer no era la primera vez que ocurría eso. La profesora cerro los ojos un momento, agarro el borrador de tablero y se lo lanzo a al bello durmiente. El borrador le dio directamente en la cabeza y lo despertó, la profesora tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor y sus cabellos levitaban

-Klauser-dijo sombría la profesora. Tu compañero la miro con terror y se en congio en su silla-Bartz… Klauser… ¡¿otra vez dormido en mi clase?!-grito

-pe-pe-pero Faris aun no comenzamos la cla-clase

-¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE! ¡¿dónde esta tu respeto hacia tu PROFESORA?!-le lanzo el marcador y el logro esquivarlo

-lo-lo-lo siento

-¡la próxima vez no vuelves a entrar a la clase! ¿entendiste?

-s-si

-¡bien! Veo una cara nueva-te vio nuevamente y temblaste un poco. Como deseabas estar en clase con Génesis-me voy a presentar soy Faris Scherwiz la profesora de geografía. Ahora todos abran su libro en la pagina dieciséis y…

Durante toda la clase no paraste de temblar. Le tenías miedo a esa mujer, Squall trato de consolarte diciéndote "no muerde" eso no ayudo en nada. Faris le gritaba a cada estudiante que se equivocaba y agradeciste profundamente a Dios cuando la clase termino y no tuviste que responder ninguna pregunta. La clase que seguía era artes. Squall no se movió de su puesto. Terra te llamo y las dos se fueron hacia el salón de artes. Mientras caminabas escuchaste a los estudiantes hablar entre ellos, al principio creíste que hablaban de ti

-no hablan sobre ti-dijo Terra en tono bajo

-¿entonces?-sentiste un gran alivio

-hablan de un chico, de el-miro hacia al frente y viste a un joven de cabello negro y bien vestido, tenía el uniforme en perfecto estado e impecable

-¿qué pasa con el?

-no lo se, nadie habla con el solo unos pocos.

Lo miraste un rato mas. Bajaron por las escaleras y caminaron un poco mas hasta entrar a un salón grande con varios materiales de pintura, dibujo y escultura. Todos tomaron asiento en las mesas que eran de dos puestos. En el centro se encontraba un tipo con una vestimenta colorida, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y estaba tieso como una estatua. Terra se sentó cerca de la ventana y miraba con cierto recelo al hombre. Cuando todos estaba acomodados el hombre se movió enérgicamente hasta quedar cerca al tablero, hizo una exagerada reverencia y viste estupefacta al… profesor, tenía la cara maquillada como si fuera un payaso y su vestimenta se asemejaba a un bufón

-hola a todos queridos estudiante… niños ignorantes que no saben apreciar el ¡arte!-hizo un gesto exagerado de pura agonía-mi nombre es Kefka Palazzo y se preguntaran ¿por qué me presento? ¿acaso no ha dado clases durante cinco años en este pobre y descolorido instituto? Bueno les diré porque. Es una razón MUY simple y es porque en este patético salón se encuentran dos artista conocedores y amantes del ¡ARTE!, ustedes ya conocen a uno pero el otro acaba de llegar como un ángel caído… destinado a salvar su ¡patética existencia!-el se arrodillo poniendo sus manos hacia el cielo-y esa persona eres ¡tu!-te señalo con energía-señorita Dragonite-el se acerco un poco-¿qué hace en ese lugar?-quisiste responderle pero el movió su mano indicándote que no dijeras nada-me sorprende su amabilidad por ayudar a estos pobres desdichados, es digno de respeto-se inclino un poco y asintió su cabeza varias veces-¡pero! Ese no es lugar para una maestra como usted. ¡acérquese!-te levantaste y te acercaste al profesor-su lugar se encuentra ahí-Kefka señalo la mesa que estaba mas apartada del resto, donde estaba el chico que habías visto antes-¡siéntese mi lady! Es hora de comenzar con estos pobres infelices y hacer un esfuerzo… por sacarlos de su estupidez…

Te sentaste de inmediato. Kefka había exagerado muchísimo para solo indicarte que te sentaras en esa mesa. La clase empezó de inmediato y a los demás los puso a hacer un paisaje con ciertas tonalidades y a ti te dejo hacer lo que quisieras, entonces aprovechaste la clase para terminar el dibujo que habías empezado el día anterior. El dibujo era dos mujeres acostadas en forma fetal con un brazo extendido, en sus manos se encontraba una cuerda que estaba rota en la mitad y las dos mujeres parecían alejarse lentamente. Cualquiera diría que era hermoso pero a ti te parecía horrible, ese dibujo salió de un momento de profunda melancolía. Una mujer te representaba y la otra representaba a tu hermana, la cuerda significaba su relación. Suspiraste con desgano recordando con nostalgia aquellos tiempos cuando tu hermana era tu mejor amiga.

Miraste el dibujo y luego volteaste un poco, viste a tu compañero haciendo un dibujo, era algo parecido a un dios griego. Te pareció muy bueno, precioso y no pudiste ver otra cosa que no fuera ese dibujo. Tu compañero detuvo su trabajo y te miro, caíste en cuenta muy tarde y te sonrojaste. El joven era atractivo… como el resto del maldito colegio, sentiste mucha vergüenza

-l-lo siento… es solo que me gusto mucho tu dibujo…

-gracias-el miro disimuladamente tu dibujo-el tuyo no esta nada mal

miraste tu trabajo y suspiraste-si bueno… no me gusta mucho

el te miro entre sorprendido y estupefacto-¿bromeas?-negaste con la cabeza. El aparto rápidamente su mirada algo apenado

-¿te gustaría ayudarme?-te miro nuevamente sorprendido-quisiera arreglarle algunas cosas y no se que pinturas ponerle

-si no te importa…

Con cierta timidez cogió tu dibujo y empezó a estudiarlo. Entre los dos empezaron a perfeccionarlo, pintarlo y terminarlo. Cuando iban en los últimos detalles sintieron un montón de ojos sobre ustedes, los dos levantaron la cara y vieron a sus compañeros y a Kefka mirándolos fijamente, Kefka sonreía como siempre, en sus ojos se podía ver una chispa de energía. El se cerco y tomo con mucha delicadeza tu dibujo, lo miro y empezó a retorcerse hasta caer al suelo como si le hubieran pegado un tiro justo en el corazón. Tu y tu compañero acercaron la cabeza, su profesor parecía convulsionar y se levanto gritando, riendo exageradamente corrió en círculos por todo el salón y se detuvo abruptamente frente a ustedes

-¡magnifique! Sencillamente hermoso-Kefka dejo escapar varias lagrimas-admirad esta obra de arte… mire, observen, envidieeeeen. Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta-tu lo miraste sin comprender mientras tu compañero se sonrojo un poco-por esa razón quiero que trabajen nuevamente juntos y realicen un dibujo tan magnifico como este… lo quiero para mañana ¡largo incultos!

-mi nombre es Noctis-te dijo-si quieres arreglamos esto en el descanso

No supiste que decir. Kefka te entrego el dibujo y tu saliste junto con Terra al salón de clases. Cuando llego la hora del descanso Noctis llego de inmediato a tu puesto, le propusiste comer contigo y con Terra, el acepto un poco sorprendido por tu sencillez. Cuando subieron, los tres comieron, tu mirabas disimuladamente la comida de Noctis, era langosta bañada al vino con un poco de arroz. Terra y tu miraban hipnotizadas semejante manjar. Al final quedaste con Noctis en ir a su casa para realizar la tarea. Las clases empezaron nuevamente y terminaron con cierta lentitud. Te despediste de Terra y saliste en busca de Noctis, después de encontrarlos lo dos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, esperaste un momento y el llego con un carro ultimo modelo, muy elegante… ¡era un jodido Porsche! Miraste embobada el carro y el mientras tanto se bajo y te abrió la puerta.

Mirabas como una niña pequeña el carro y notaste que estabas saliendo de la ciudad, llamaste a tu papa y le avisaste. Pasaron varios minutos y llegaron a un conjunto residencial con casa de ensueños. Al final llegaron a una mansión, Noctis parqueo frente a las puertas y bajaron, el timbro y la puerta la abrió un mayordomo

-señor Noctis no esperaba que trajera compañía

-es una amiga del colegio, nos toca hacer un trabajo de artes

-ya veo…

-¿qué sucede Jeffrey?

-vera señor Noctis su padre se encuentra en una asamblea general

-oh no…-Noctis te miro un poco decepcionado-no podremos hacer el trabajo aquí

-¿ah no? Bueno… ¿y si vamos a mi casa?-los dos hombres te miraron sorprendidos y te asustaste, de pronto creerían que eras una regalada-es s-solo que tenemos que hacer… el trabajo-reíste nerviosamente

-bien… traeré los materiales.

Y partieron al poco tiempo. Le echaste un ultimo vistazo a la mansión y le sonreíste a Noctis. Durante el viaje hablaron un poco, Noctis te conoto que su padre era uno de los empresarios mas prestigiosos del mundo, las empresas Lucis Caelum eran muy reconocidas a nivel mundial. Noctis miro fascinado tu casa, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, era muy bonita y organizada. Dejaron los materiales en un cuarto que estaba en el primer piso y pusieron manos a la obra…

-siempre quise vivir así-dijo Noctis de la nada

-¿eh?

-soy hijo único y siempre he vivido en mansiones o casas grandes

-¿te sentías muy solo?

-un poco, mi padre casi siempre esta ocupado pero el hace el esfuerzo por estar conmigo

-lo bueno es que tienen buena relación, imagínate estar en una casa grande con una persona que no te agrada… eso es peor-eso lo decías mas para ti que para el

-¿y tus padres?

-mi papa esta trabajando y mi mama no tardara en llegar… ¿tienes hambre?

El te miro y luego sonrió-si un poco

-¿quieres pizza?

-si, gracias

Ya estaba terminando unos detalles del trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió, te sorprendiste al ver a tu padre y a tu madre juntos, tu padre estaba mas serio que de costumbre y conocías ese gesto: el estaba molesto. El los miro y no dijo nada solo subió y escuchaste un portazo, tragaste grueso, al parecer sería una noche agitada entre tus padres. Tu mama te saludo sin verte, cerro la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Noctis

-¡Noctis! Que casualidad que estés aquí

-buenas noche señora Dragonite

-llámame Elizabeth

-¿se conocen?-preguntaste incrédula

-si, trabajo en la empresa de su padre… dime Noctis ¿quieres comer algo?

-ya pedi una pizza-dijiste restándole importancia

-¡(T/N)! Eso no es comida para alguien como Noctis

-… ¿disculpa?-no creías lo que habías escuchado

-no se preocupe señora Dragonite no importa

-¿estas seguro? No quiero que tu padre se moleste

viste como Noctis cambiaba su semblante-mi padre no se molestaría por algo tan absurdo como eso

tu madre se removió incomoda-siento haberlo enfadado señor Noctis

-esta es su casa… su casa-susurro y salió de la casa

-mama…-fusite tras Noctis-¡Noctis espera!-el se detuvo y te miro-si quieres podemos comer en el cuarto… yo-el te miraba con intensidad tratando de ocultar su rabia-solo terminemos el trabajo y después te podrás ir

-no sabía que tu madre era Elizabeth-dijo con rabia-pensé que estaba soltera-el paso rápidamente por tu lado

-¿qué quieres decir?-tenías la corazonada de a que se refería

-nada

-Noctis… lo siento

Lo dejaste sorprendido. Volvieron a entrar y evitaron a tu madre a toda costa. Terminaron el trabajo y al rato llego el pedido, saliste y serviste dos rebanadas de pizza, el se disculpo por no ayudarte, eso no te importo solo querías que el se fuera para que todo terminara rápido y la tención entre tus padres bajara un poco. Comieron en silencio y lo acompañaste hasta la puerta, te despediste de el y cuando el carro desapareció cerraste la puerta. Durante toda la noche tus padres discutieron, te encerraste en tu habitación y sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida. A la mañana siguiente, tu padre ya había salido o simplemente había dormido en algún hotel como era de costumbre. Al salir te encontraste con Squall el te vio de reojo pero tu decidiste ignorarlo y seguir con tu camino. No querías hablar con alguien.

Entraste a tu salón un tanto cabizbaja pero lograste ocultárselo a Terra y a Lightning. Dejaste tus cosas en el puesto y viste a Noctis, el se encontraba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, levanto su rostro y te vio, lo saludaste cálidamente y el te devolvió el saludo, te sentaste en tu puesto y empezaste a hablar con Terra. Nocits te miraba de vez en cuando y volvía a escribir en su cuaderno. Se recostó en el espaldar y vio su trabajo, te había dibujado en la parte trasera de su cuaderno, el dibujo solo era de los hombros hacia arriba y las sombras le daban un toque fantástico al dibujo. El sonrió levemente y miro hacia la ventana, al parecer había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir ciertas cosas.

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA! es que tengo muchas cosas metidas en la cabeza y además no he tenido tiempo de terminar este cap... si tiene alguna sugerencia solo diganme espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Lo Bueno de Comprender

**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... quiero agradecer a YOOKOLKAAB por su Review y a Yuna Kinomoto :3 GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS me hacen sentir especial T-T **

Por fin, era el ultimo día de la semana y aunque no te lo creías, amabas la clase de religión. Todo era gracias a el profesor Cecil Harvey. Su perspectiva, su forma de explicar era… fascinante. A pesar de que era una clase de modelo, algo muy común en ese lugar, era un hombre noble y respetable, muchas de tus compañeras iban detrás de el pero el solo las rechazaba de la forma mas gentil posible, estaba casado y tenía un hijo. Gracias a Dios a ti no te atraían los profesores pero era la primera vez que no te dormías en la clase de religión o era la primera vez que la clase no era dictada por una profesora de unos setenta años. Si, ese día era perfecto, tu padre estaba de buen humor, tu madre no le refuto nada, tu hermana no se encontraba en casa hasta Squall te saludo de forma animada, a su forma claro y ahora esta clase, todo iba bastante bien y sabías que algo muy malo iba a venir.

Generalmente te pasaba esto, día hermoso, buenas notas y ¡bum! Tus padres peleaban de una forma titánica. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y no paso mucho. Cuando la clase se termino a los poco minutos llego una mujer muy hermosa, se presento como la profesora Quistis Trepe, la miraste con interés pero la odiaste apenas dijo que era la profesora de física. Miraste con molestia el tablero y refunfuñaste, eso no paso desapercibido para tu compañero, el te vio un poco sorprendido. Al principio tomaste nota pero a mitad de la clase, dejaste el esfero a un lado y empezaste a ver la explicación de la profesora, sencillamente no comprendías nada y la profesora lo noto, cuando sonó la campana para dar comienzo al descanso, invitaste a Noctis y a Squall a comer pero te dijeron que tenían cosas por hacer. Antes de salir con tu amiga la profesora te llamo

-(T/N) ¿qué sucedió? ¿no entendiste la clase?

-vera profesora, no soy muy buena en física y se me dificulta muchísimo entenderla

-con que ese es el problema-se quedo pensativa por un momento-¿te gustaría tener un tutor?

-¿puedo? La verdad eso me ayudaría mucho

-bien, te voy a dar su numero…-la profesora lo escribió en un papelito y te lo paso

Saliste junto con Terra, por el camino se encontraron con Lightning, la invitaron a comer con ustedes y ellas accedió. Hecho un ultimo vistazo al comedor y las acompaño hasta la azotea. Mientras comían ustedes hablaban animadamente, sobre libros, películas y quedaron que el otro fin de semana harían algo las tres juntas. Fue sorprendente lo fácil que se hicieron amigas pero mas para Lightning y Terra, ellas ya se conocían pero nunca se habían hablado. Casi al final del receso tocaron el tema de tu dificultad con la física, les explicaste todo, hasta les mencionaste lo del tutor, Lightning se intereso mucho por tu tutor

-¿sabes quien es?

-no… ¿tu si?

-tengo una idea, déjame ver el numero-le pasaste el papelito, ella vio el numero y una sonrisa de ironía se formo en sus labios-con que es el

-¿lo conoces?

-¿quién es?-pregunto Terra con interés

-es mi ex –las dos tragaron con dificultad. Tu tutor fue alguna vez el novio de Light y tu mas o menos sabías el carácter de ella-¿por qué esas caras?-pregunto divertida

-bu-bueno es tu ex –dijiste

Lightning rio-no te preocupes, nos llevamos muy bien

-¿de verdad?-Terra no creía lo que escuchaba

-bueno al principio ni nos podíamos ver pero después… decidimos ser amigos y no cortar el contacto… te doy un consejo, llámalo cuantas veces puedas, el casi nunca contesta ese maldito celular, si puedes dejarle mensajes en el buzón de voz mejor

-¿tengo que hacer tanto solo por una tutoría?

-no te decepcionaras, te lo aseguro.

Sonó la campana y todas volvieron a su respectivo salón. Tuviste dos horas de clase con el profesor Génesis y después con Angeal, antes de que empezaran a practicar le preguntaste a Squall si sabía quien era el ex de Lightning, el no te respondió, respondió tu compañero con cola de mono, te dijo con detalles y hasta te hecho uno que otro piropo, su nombre era Zidane, el mujeriego de la escuela, podría ser un chico bajito pero era un tumba locas experto, algo que a ti poco te atraía, después de que te dijo lo hermosa que eras te volteaste y fuiste directamente a sentarte. Zidane quedo con la boca bien abierta, normalmente las chicas del colegio se sonrojaban y apartaban las miradas por sus cumplidos, tu solo lo miraste fríamente y repetías constantemente 'aja', lo ignoraste demostrándole que no cualquier chica caía fácilmente rendida a sus pies.

Durante el entrenamiento llamaste unas treinta veces a tu posible tutor, le dejaste varios mensajes de texto y de voz pidiendo su ayuda y que te respondiera los mensajes. Al final de la clase, Angeal te pidió ayuda para recoger las armas. Como pudiste, llevaste cada una a su respectivo lugar, abriste el armario donde las guardaban y antes de poder entrar sentiste un pellizco en tu retaguardia, instintivamente siempre mandabas la mano pero esta vez diste un patada con tu pie izquierdo mientras girabas con el derecho, golpeaste a Zidane y le sacaste un poco el aire, gruñiste cabreada y entraste al armario. Estabas tan enojada que no notaste las miradas de tus compañeros y el gran interés que generaste en Angeal. No estabas teniendo cuidado, agarraste la espada de Squall y casi la arrojas, aunque no fue tan fuerte hiciste que una enorme espada se desestabilizara y cayera, la viste acercarse a ti y no lograste reaccionar a tiempo, te cubriste con tus brazos y esperaste el impacto. Escuchaste que algo agarraba la espada con cierta dificultad, abriste un pequeño hueco entre tus brazos y miraste a un joven pelinegro muy familiar

-sabes deberías tener mas cuidado-te dijo divertido sin mirarte

-¿Zack?

-¿(T/N)? ¡eres tu!-corrió hacia ti y te abrazo tan fuerte que casi te parte las costillas-estoy tan feliz de verte primita

-yo… tam-bien…creo

-oh lo siento-río con vergüenza mientras se rascaba la cabeza-había escuchado que ingresaste pero no te había visto

-es lo lógico estas un curso mas adelanta… ¡Zack! ¿tu conoces a Lightning?

-eeeh… se podría decir que si ¿por qué?

-bueno-te encogiste de hombros-la profesora de física me recomendó a su ex como tutor

-¿Cloud?

-¿así se llama?

-¡ahora entiendo! Tu eras la que lo estaba llamando tanto

-¿eeeh?

-sígueme-Zack puso la espada en su espalda y salió del armario, viste a todos los estudiantes del curso superior y específicamente encontraste a Lightning hablando con una chica de cabello rosado con dos coletas y otra de cabello negro y morena. Zack te llevo junto a otros estudiantes, uno tenía el cabello negro largo y liso, el otro era rubio y su cabello era puntiagudo-¡Cloud! Ya se quien es la persona que te llamaba tanto

-oh, ¿ya encontraste a la acosadora?

Ouch golpe bajo, fue como si te dieran un puñetazo en el estomago-¡no le digas así a mi prima! Ella solo quiere preguntarte si puedes ser su tutor de física

-¿era necesario tantas llamadas?

-una amiga me aconsejo eso, me dijo que no contestabas el celular-respondiste a tu defensa-soy yo quien te llamo-el te vio entre sorprendido y avergonzado-necesito un tutor

Cloud medito unos minutos-espérame a la salida, te explicare.

Las clases pasaron con cierta lentitud. A la salida acompañaste a Terra hasta las puertas y te despediste de ella, Squall te vio y sin mucho interés te pregunto si irías a casa a lo que tu le respondiste que no. Zidane te estuvo molestando como una mosquita, solo lo ignoraste hasta que el se rindió y se fue cabizbajo. Dejaste la maleta en el piso y esperaste a Cloud, sabía que los del curso superior salían una hora después que ustedes. Los viste salir sonrientes, te despediste de tu primo y al rato llego Cloud. Se sentaron en una mesa bajo un gran árbol y empezaron. Al principio fue un poco difícil porque eras muy cerrada pero como había dicho Lightning, no estabas para decepcionada. ¡entendiste todo! Cloud fue muy ingenioso y logro hacer que comprendieras el tema. Cuando terminaron te dijo que tres veces a la semana te daría tutorías para que no perdieras el ritmo

-esta muy tarde-dijo el de la nada

-tienes razón… no creo que sea muy seguro que vuelva caminando

-si quieres te llevo

-¿no tienes problemas con eso?

-no

-gra-gracias-le sonreíste tiernamente. Eso lo tomo desprevenido, Cloud se sonrojo levemente y aparto un poco la mirada. Lo seguiste hasta el estacionamiento y en ese momento llego un mensaje a tu celular, lo viste y era de tu padre decía:

_"__lo siento cariño pero no podre llevarte"_

estabas desesperada, hoy era el día en que llegaba el nuevo episodio de tu manga favorito, debía estar ahí porque lo habías pedido con anticipación y solo era ir, pagar y recogerlo o si no lo pondrían junto a los demás. Pensaste con rapidez y miraste a Cloud, dudaste por un momento pero no podías perder semejante oportunidad-Cloud… ¿te importaría llevarme a un lugar?

Quedo pensativo-¿a dónde?

-¿conoces Mangakan?

Cloud se tenso por tu pregunta-s-si

-¿po-podrías llevarme allí? Por favor

Cloud no se negó pero tampoco te respondió, solo fue y acerco una motocicleta muy pero muy bonita, de color negro y larga. Guardo tu maleta en un compartimiento, te ayudo a subirte y la encendió. Lograste escribirle a tu padre avisándole que irías con un amigo. El viaje no tardo mucho y llegaron a la tienda, había un tumulto de personas en la entrada, Cloud dejo su moto en un parqueadero y fueron juntos hasta la tienda. Viste a las personas y agradeciste haber pagado un poco mas para apartarlo, mientras caminabas viste una cabeza muy familiar, ese cabello rosado te parecía muy conocido, poco a poco se fue acercando y del tumulto salió Lightning un poco enojada

-¡¿qué crees que estas esperando?!-la viste sin comprender-¿eh? ¿(T/N)? Cloud…

-ella quiso que la trajera…

-¿por qué?-esta vez se dirigió a ti

-hoy llega el nuevo episodio de mi manga favorito y vengo a recogerlo

-espera… ¿vienes a recoger el nuevo episodio de Silence?

-¡¿también lo lees?!

-¡si!-respondió emocionada Lightning, Cloud la miraba sorprendido ella casi nunca actuaba de esa forma-Cloud también lo lee

-¿de verdad?

El se sonrojo un poco y no pudo mirarte a los ojo-s-si creo que la historia es interesante

-pero…-Lightning volvió a tomar la palabra-¿a que te refieres con recogerlo? Es muy obvio que debes luchar a muerte por conseguir uno

-no si lo pides con anticipación

-¿hiciste eso?

-yo también lo hago-dijo Cloud

-¡¿qué?! ¿no fuiste capas de gastarme uno?

-cada vez que te voy a gastar la reserva me dices cosas feministas así que esta vez ni me esforcé

-tu…

Un pitido sonó de repente y las puerta se abrieron, Lightning no perdió tiempo y empezó a empujar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino mientras tu y Cloud esperaban que el tumulto de personas entraran y se mataran mutuamente. Sin apuros los dos fueron a la caja y mostraron sus respectivos recibos, el cajero les entrego una bolsa y adentro estaba el manga. Dieron media vuelta y se encontraron de frente con Lightning, tenía rasguños en la cara, el pelo alborotado, la camisa del uniforme estaba rota y desorganizada y en la falda se podía ver una mancha de sangre, Cloud ni se inmuto pero tu no dudaste en preguntarle si estaba bien, ella te vio extrañada le dijiste que mirar su falda y vio la mancha

-no te preocupes no es mía

Esa era la razón de porque preferías apartarlo. Lightning se fue satisfecha con su preciado manga. Cloud te llevo hasta tu casa, durante el camino de vez en cuando hablaban, era un poco difícil porque no podía quitar la mirada del camino. A el también le gustaba el anime pero para tu sorpresa, el era un erudito en la parte académica y era uno de los mejores guerreros de la generación. Entraron al conjunto y el estaciono frente a tu casa, apenas pusiste un pie en el piso escuchaste gritos, no de agonía sino de enojo y rabia, esta vez tu padre le gritaba a tu hermana y tu madre como de costumbre la protegía. Miraste la puerta y empezaste a tener nauseas. Te pusiste pálida y no quisiste moverte de tu lugar. Cloud lo noto, cogió tu maleta y la dejo a un lado de la puerta. Cogió tu mano y te arrastro hasta el parque del conjunto, estaba un poco lejos y no escuchaban los gritos. Te sentaste en un columpio y Cloud se recostó contra uno de los palos. Se produjo un silencio, no era incomodo, era reconfortante, Cloud espero un par de minutos y abrió la boca

-¿pasa muy a menudo?

-si… mas de lo… que crees-suspiraste con desgano-si quieres puedes irte

-cuando era pequeño… mis padres también discutían muy seguido y deseaba tener alguien a mi lado

lo miraste sorprendida-pe-pero yo…

-se que no nos conocemos pero eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, además me prometí a mi mismo proteger a las personas, así sea de su propia familia

agachaste la mirada-gracias-susurraste

-¿quieres hablar del tema?

-si estas dispuesto a escuchar

-te escucho…

Le contaste todo, tu madre había engañado a tu padre y aunque ellos no lo había dicho tu sabías que estaba muy próximo el divorcio, también le contaste lo de tu hermana, antes unidas como las mejores amigas pero ella fue descubierta por un patrocinador y no tardo en convertirse en Idol, al principio te parecía genial pero después todo se torno feo, ella empezó a comportarse como una completa engreída y empezó a tratarte mal además empezó a hacer estupideces en bares, discotecas, llamando la atención de los paparazzis. Eso era lo que odiaba tu padre, tener que enfrentar a un montón de camarógrafos apenas salía del trabajo. Después le contaste lo de Noctis, aunque el no te había dicho dedujiste que tu madre no había perdido tiempo y estaba empezando a ligarse con el padre de Noctis.

-bueno eso es lo que creo…

-vaya… entonces mis padres peleaban por estupideces-el suspiro-no estas sola, puede que hasta ahora estés conociendo a las personas pero no te defraudaran. Cuentas conmigo

sentiste en tu pecho algo muy calido-Cloud, no se… ¡gracias!-hiciste un movimiento en falso, querías abrazarlo pero el no se veía como una persona muy abrazable

el te sonrio-ven…-te rodeo con sus brazos y tu hiciste lo mismo sin problemas

-gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

Se separaron sin problemas-Lightning te cuidara, ella es como una madre y Terra da buenos consejos

-me parece increíble que ustedes dos hayan salido y sean tan amigos

El solo te sonrió, esperaron unos minutos mas y luego se dirigieron a tu casa, no hablaron mas mientras caminaban, el te acompaño hasta la puerta, cogiste tu maleta y sacaste la llave, antes de que la metieras la puerta se abrió de golpe y quedaste cara a cara con tu hermana, ella te miro con desprecio y luego miro a Cloud, se podría decir que se lo comió con la mirada, sonrió pícaramente y se acerco

-hola, soy Hannah un gusto conocerte

Cloud la miro Fríamente y dio media vuelta-no me interesa


	4. Dolor de Cabeza

**Hola a todos, siento la demora pero estaba inspirada con mi otro Fic :P pero bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste, si creen que deba cambiarle algo porfa diganme porque creo que me quedo un poco flojo. no olviden dejar Reviews :3**

* * *

La clase con el profesor Nanaki había terminado, te sorprendiste mucho cuando lo viste, era una clase de perro rojo y era el gran maestro de ética, era uno de los mejores profesores que tenía la secundaria, cinco años antes había terminado su doctorado y había sido galardonado con el máximo premio de humanidades. La clase había tenido una visión diferente, hablando sobre la ética de las personas. La clase te gusto un poco porque según el la ética de cada persona cambia dependiendo la acción que realizara, aunque eso ya lo habías deducido después de varios años de acompañar a tu padre a los juzgados. Hablaste un poco con Terra hasta que el siguiente profesor llego. Lo reconociste de inmediato, era el profesor Warrior of Light, el dejos sus cosas sobre la mesa y nos miro a todos, su expresión nunca cambiaba, siempre estaba serio. Escribió un par de fechas en el tablero luego cogió una hoja y llamo a lista, la mayoría de los profesores no lo hacía pero habías escuchado que el era uno de los mas estrictos, después de terminar viste a Squall

-¿cómo son sus clases?

-no lo se-te respondió-no habíamos tenido clases con el

-silencio por favor-los dos miraron al profesor-comprendo su confusión pero este cambio será solamente por hoy. Debo informarles que el profesor Kuja se encuentra ausente por cuestiones de su otro trabajo. Mi Nombre es Warrior of Light y me llamaran profesor Warrior o señor Warrior nada de profe o Warrior no aceptare esa clase de irrespetos, cuando pasen al siguiente curso, solo de pronto podría permitirles llamarme profe pero de resto no ¿comprendido?-unos cuantos respondieron-acabo de decir comprendido, eso significa que todos deben responder alto y fuerte, si debo repetirlo hare que esta clase sea todo su examen y no daré mas explicaciones sobre esto-todos tragaron fuerte-será la ultima vez ¿comprendido?

-¡si señor!-respondieron todos en coro

-por cierto tengo un mensaje para Zidane, levanta la mano-el lo obedeció-tu hermano mando a decir que debes recoger a Mikoto el no volverá hasta mañana

-gracias profesor Warrior

-bien, ahora empecemos

Fue un poco complicado, aunque no conocías al profesor de historia, Kuja, el profesor Warrior of Light explicaba de una forma avanzada y compleja, te costo un poco poder seguirle el ritmo a su explicación. Esperabas que la clase con el profesor Kuja no fuera igual de complicado o sino tendría que agregar tutorías de historia con Cloud. La campana sonó y el profesor se fue sin decir nada mas. Dejaste tu mochila en tu puesto y seguiste a Terra, era hora de tener clases con Angeal. Se unieron junto a Squall y sus otros dos amigos, Zidane y Bartz, Zidane no perdió el tiempo contigo y volvió a intentarlo. Te dijo un montón de cosas hasta te recito un poema de Shakespeare, eso no hizo efecto en ti. Al final se resigno pero sabías que al otro día lo intentaría nuevamente. Al llegar al gimnasio el profesor Angeal los esperaba con una canasta llena de balones azules. Les informo que los del curso B estarían con ustedes. Te dijo que no había problema en que participaras así que te cambiaste el uniforme al de educación física.

Hablaste animadamente con Terra, le propusiste jugar veneno con el balón de basketball. Ella no conocía el juego pero eso no te importo, le ibas a explicar apenas llegaran a la cancha. Esta vez la clase iba a ser al aire libre, te pareció perfecto sentir un poco de calor. Las dos salieron de la cancha y sentiste que alguien se colgaba de tu espalda, era Zidane que al parecer había escuchado tu idea de jugar veneno, Bartz parecía interesado y Squall era jalado en contra de su voluntad. Zidane no dejaba de molestarte hasta te rapo tu celular y empezó a escribir estupideces a cualquiera de tus contactos, empezaste a perseguirlo, el salió hacia la zona verde y lo seguiste, apenas los rayos del sol tocaron tu piel todo se volvió negro y viste estrellitas.

-¡¿estas bien?!-escuchabas una voz a lo lejos

-serás idiota-reconociste la voz de Squall

-señorita Dragonite ¿puede levantarse?-ese era Angeal

recobraste la conciencia y abriste los ojos, parpadeaste varias veces-¿qué me paso?

-lo siento-un chico de cabello rubio corto había acercado su rostro-fue mi culpa, estaba practicando con mi equipo de Blitzball una nueva jugada y… falle

-demonios… ahora soy un imán de balones-respondiste con un serio dolor de cabeza-me siento mareada

-comprendo-dijo Angeal-Tidus acompáñala a enfermería

-¡si señor!

El tal Tidus te cargo en su espalda, aun te sentías perdida y muy adolorida. Por el camino se encontraron con Lightning, después de contarle lo sucedido le dio un tremendo golpe a Tidus, al sobarse la cabeza te dejo caer y se gano otro golpe. Entre los dos te llevaron a la enfermería. Lightning te dejo en la camilla y antes de irse amenazo a Tidus. El se quedo contigo durante las dos horas de clase y te acompaño hasta el vestier de chicas en el gimnasio. Sacaste tus cosas y el te ayudo a cargarlas, no paraba de pedirte perdón, tu solo querías paz y tranquilidad aunque agradecías lo atento que llegaba a ser. Te acompaño hasta tu salón, tu celular estaba encima de tu pupitre, miraste a Zidane y lo viste tendido el escritorio, tenía la cara amoratada de golpes. Viste a Squall y el te señalo a Terra. No lo creía, ella siempre sonreía y era una chica dulce, debía ser una broma de Squall aunque el no parecía ese tipo de persona, para ti era imposible que Terra fuera tan salvaje. La cabeza ya no te dolía tanto y pudiste concentrarte en las demás clases.

Al terminar todas las clases te encontraste con Zack, el quería que le dieras el nombre del chico que hozo en golpearte con un balón, Cloud trataba de tranquilizarlo y de que entrara en razón. No le dijiste nada a Zack, sabías de antemano que el le rompería la cara a Tidus y no querías eso, el chico se había comportado muy bien contigo. Te despediste de tu primo y Cloud, al salir te encontraste con Squall, ya se había vuelto normal que los dos regresaran juntos a casa. No te molestaba en lo absoluto es mas te agradaba su compañía, aunque en el fondo estabas un poco apenada con el porque sabías que el escuchaba las constantes discusiones de tus padres. Cuando llegaron a la esquina se encontraron con Tidus, los saludo y se rasco la cabeza con cierta vergüenza

-en verdad no quería lastimarte-sonrió un poco

-no te preocupes no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo así que tranquilo

-si pero casi te mato, ven déjame llevar tus cosas

-no es necesario

pero quiero enmendar mi error

-dale el biberón al bebe-dijo Squall y le pasaste a Tidus tu mochila

-¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

-¿un helado? ¡claro!

Ahora estabas mas animada, te encantaba el helado y casualmente ese día estabas antojada de uno, al parecer fue bueno que te golpearan. Entraron al conjunto y te despediste de Squall. Dejaste pasar a Tidus a tu sala, le dijiste que dejara sus cosas en el sofá y agradeciste que no hubiera nadie en tu casa. Los dos salieron un poco después. Hablaron un poco hasta llegar a la heladería que no se encontraba muy lejos del conjunto. Hicieron fila y pediste un helado doble con una bola de chocolate y la otra de fresa, era tu favorito. Viste que Tidus te miraba sorprendido y el pidió una banana Split. Buscaron mesa y esperaron a su pedido, cuando estuvo listo lo comieron con gran rapidez algo no muy normal en ti pero claro, no faltaron la gotas de helado sobre la mesa, era un desastre comiendo. Cuando terminaron de comer quisiste conocer saber porque Tidus te había visto de esa forma

-Tidus ¿por qué me viste como un bicho raro cuando pedí mi helado?

-¿eeh?-el no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar-bu-bueno es que me sorprendió que pidieras tan rápido un helado

-¿por qué? Tenía ganas de comer un helado

-bueno normalmente cuando salgo con mi novia ella siempre se demora en decidir-dijo algo avergonzado

-¿tienes novia? ¿cómo se llama?

-Yuna, estamos en el mismo curso

-creo que no la conozco… ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?

-un año y medio-dijo orgulloso-estamos muy enamorados-dijo en tono soñador

-¿ah si? ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno…-pensaste las palabras correctas para hacerte explicar bien-por lo menos, ¿cómo sabes que es la indicada? Digo, ahora pueden estar muy "enamorados" pero no todo es para siempre-recordaste con tristeza la situación de tus padres-no existe un por siempre…-susurraste mientras mirabas la nada

-¿estas bien?

Suspiraste pesadamente-si… ¿nos podemos ir?

-claro… uhm (T/N) ¿podría quedarme en tu casa hasta que mi padre me recoja?

-si claro, vamos

Caminaron con cierta lentitud hasta tu casa. Un silencio incomodo los rodeaba, habías hablado de mas, no debiste exponerte tanto ante una persona que apenas conoces, ni Lightning ni Terra saben de tu situación solo Squall que es tu vecino, Zack tu primo mas cercano y Cloud que escucho una de las miles discusiones que había en tu casa. Llegaron a tu casa y no había llegado nadie, te distrajiste un momento y escuchaste que Tidus te llamaba, había encontrado una pelota de football americano en el jardín trasero. Aceptaste jugar con el, saliste corriendo y el te grito indicándote que te lo había lanzado apenas te volteaste la pelota te golpeo en la frente, lograste mantener el equilibrio, Tidus no paraba de disculparse. Tu estabas cansada de sus disculpas. Cualquier chica se iría llorando pero tu eras una mujer un tanto agresiva así que te lanzaste con el único fin de matarlo. "¡te matare!" dijiste y el empezó a correr, lo correteaste, a veces lograbas coger su camisa y jalarlo, llegaste a quitarle los botones. Tidus corría por su vida con la camisa abierta y en un movimiento en falso por parte de el te tiraste sobre el. El lucho y cogió tus brazos con tal de que no lo ahorcaras. A lo ultimo intercambiaron posiciones y tu quedaste debajo de el aunque lograste zafarte por un momento y darle un par de palmadas en la cara.

-¡Silver Cut!-grito Tidus divertido

-espera… ¿tu juegas Fantasy World?

-si-el soltó tus manos pero no se paro-¿lo conoces?

-¡claro que si! Mi usuario Knightdragon78

Tidus se levanto de un salto-¡¿eres Knightdragon78?! ¡yo soy Blitzsword1006! ¿recuerdas la misión _Noches de luna llena_?

-¿bromeas? ¿cómo olvidarlo? Gracias a esa misión obtuve la Ultimatum Sword y pude matar a Liarco el guardián de la tumba oscura

-¡es increíble!-saco su celular-dime tu usuario, te voy a agregar para hacer un multiplayer e ir a las dunas malditas

-¡si!-dijiste victoriosa-hace tres meses estoy esperando a que alguien me lleve-chocaste la mano con Tidus-¡GRACIAS!-rieron un buen rato y mientras comían un sándwich hablaron sobre el juego online hasta que súbitamente preguntaste-¿qué es blitzball?

Tidus se atraganto con su comida-¡¿no sabes que es blitzball?!

-no

-es el mejor deporte que ha existido, prende el televisor y pon el canal de deportes, deben estar pasando las mejores jugadas de los últimos diez años

-¿lo juegan en el agua? ¿cuánto duran?-dijiste apenas viste las primeras jugadas

Tidus te explico con eficacia las regla del juego, todo iba bien hasta que pasaron a las judas de un tipo musculoso y moreno-Jecht-susurro con molestia

-¿quién es el?

-Mi padre, dicen que es el mejor jugador en la historia… pero yo creo que es un imbécil-dijo con la mandíbula tensa

-te comprendo, mi hermana es una Idol y es un dolor en el… bueno tu debes entender

-oye, Yuna quiere ser una Idol, su grupo favorito son-Tidus trato de recordar-Luv Star

-que casualidad-dijiste con sarcasmo-mi hermana es la líder del grupo

-muy presumida ¿eh?

-ni te lo imaginas.

Se miraron mutuamente comprendiendo su dolor. El celular de Tidus empezó a vibrar, era su padre, le diste la dirección y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba sonando el citofono. Lo dejaste pasar y acompañaste a Tidus al garaje. Un deportivo negro se estaciono frente a tu casa, la puerta del piloto se abrió y de el salió el mismo tipo de la televisión. Jecht no paraba de hablar en su celular, saludo con un gesto a Tidus y el solo gruño. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y viste a una cantante, Eden, últimamente se había vuelto muy popular y gracias a ella el grupo de tu hermana había alcanzado la fama internacional. La verdad la música de ella te parecía vacía y poco original, ella te vio y tu ni te inmutaste. Te despediste de Tidus y le dijiste que te ibas a conectar dentro de dos horas. Lo viste resignado y sentiste mucha lastima por el. Eden seguía mirándote, creíste que era porque eras la hermana de Hannah y no le diste importancia. El carro arranco haciendo un gran estruendo con el motor. Casi te deja sorda. Al final entraste preparándote psicológicamente para la llegada de tus padres. Tidus no paraba de refunfuñar en el puesto de atrás

-Tidus-le llamo Eden-¿quién era esa chica?

-¿por qué?-la miro con recelo

-se parece a la líder del grupo Luv Star, Hannah

-son hermanas ¿por qué?

-creía que le agradaría verme…

-ella es feliz con tal de no relacionarse con las cosas que tengan que ver con su hermana

-déjate de bromas-dijo animada-¿quién no querría vivir con alguien famoso?

-yo-susurro Tidus mientras miraba el camino.


	5. Presidentes y Otras Cosas

**SIIII lo termine POR FIN hell yeah, me duelen las manos de tanto escribir :D. aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y el ultimo chico importante en la historia ojala les guste y no olviden dejar reviews :3 disfruten y diviértanse... **

* * *

Ese día estabas muy cansada, no pudiste dormir durante toda la noche. Esa ultima pelea con tus padres fue la peor, hasta Squall paso a visitarte y te saco de ese lugar. Parecía como si fueran a matarse, solo faltaban las armas. Estabas frustrada, ya habías tenido una conversación con tu padre acerca del matrimonio, tu le dejaste claro que deseabas que los dos se divorciaran. Ya estabas tirando la toalla y tu hermana no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Querías irte, en esos momento estabas en clase con el profesor Mateus. Era matemáticas y el explicaba muy bien pero el sueño te estaba ganando. Terra de vez en cuando te miraba de reojo, tu solo le sonreías para que no se preocupara. Tus notas estaban mas desordenadas de lo normal, eso era culpa del maldito sueño. Suspiraste frustrada, no querías dar una mala impresión, en verdad estabas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos abiertos. El profesor, al parecer lo noto, te mando al baño a que te echaras agua en la cara. Viste a Squall y te sentiste culpable, el pobre tenía unas ojeras terribles. Saliste del salón y llegaste al baño a echarte agua. Te miraste al espejo, estabas terrible. Tenías tu cabello mal arreglado, había una media mas baja que la otra, parte de tu camisa estaba por fuera y tenías un zapato desamarrado, trataste de arreglarte pero tu cara no ayudaba mucho. Al salir del baño te topaste con Zack y Cloud

-te ves terrible-dijo tu primo tocándote la frente-al parecer no estas enferma

-no Zack no estoy enferma. Son ellos

-¿fue peor?-te pregunto Cloud

-no quiero hablar del tema, aun lo tengo muy fresco en mi cabeza-Zack trato de seguir hablando contigo pero pasaste de largo, no querías consuelo, solo dormir. Al volver a tu puesto miraste a Squall-en verdad lo siento

-no es tu culpa, son ellos-miro hacia la ventana-¿por qué no se divorcian y ya?

-Squall-le reprocho Terra. Ella y Lightning ya sabían del tema, te habían acorralado un día y te obligaron a contarles

-no Terra déjalo, yo también deseo que esos dos se divorcien, ya no lo soporto-sacaste de tu maleta dos almohadas

-¿por eso la tenías tan liviana?-te pregunto Squall

-¿qué vas a hacer con ellas?

-dormir-le pasaste una a Squall-hay que hacer sacrificios por la salud-tu y Squall chocaron puños-lo siento Terra no pude traerte una

-oh no te preocupes no tengo sueño

Squall no tardo en caer en coma-pobre

Recostaste la cabeza, siempre tardabas en quedarte dormida. En ese momento la profesora Ultimecia entro, ella daba la clase de lenguaje. Empezó saludando como cualquier profesor pero esta vez no tendrían clase, en cambio conocerían a los candidatos para presidente y vicepresidente estudiantil. El primer candidato era un joven que se llamaba Firion, si no estabas mal el era el hijo de la directora y el profesor Warrior. Después entro su vicepresidente que era su mejor amigo, se llamaba Vaan. Los dos empezaron a hablar de sus propuestas, no pusiste mucha atención. Cuando acabaron entro una chica de cabello plateado pero te quedaste dormida al instante. No sabías cuanto tiempo habías dormido pero la bulla de tus compañeros te despertó. Viste que Squall seguía dormido, aun estabas cansada, te despediste de Terra y te dirigiste a la biblioteca. Encontraste una mesa vacía, pusiste la almohada y volviste a dormirte. Dos horas después te despertaste, aunque te dolía la espalda ya no te sentías cansada. Miraste a tu alrededor, la biblioteca estaba vacía pero escuchabas unos sonidos provenientes de al fondo. Seguiste el sonido y frente a ti se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado y largo, era muy alto.

-¿disculpa?

El te miro sin inmutarse-¿qué quieres?-siguió organizando los libro en el stand

-¿sabes que hora es?

-eso no importa

-¿eh?

-hay un debate entre los dos candidatos, no te estas perdiendo de mucho

-¿puedo ayudarte?-estabas un poco aburrida y lo menos que querías hacer era escuchar a dos adolecentes prometiendo cosas-por cierto mi nombre es (T/N) Dragonite

-Sephiroth-el te paso un par de libros y lo ayudaste

El te daba las ordenes y te señalaba donde poner cada libro. Aunque los dos estuvieran organizando al mismo tiempo, aun les faltaban muchos. Pasaban de stand a stand, el ponía los que estaban a su alcance y tu ponías los de las líneas bajas. Al final decidieron dividirse el trabajo. El tomo un grupo de libros y se fue, tu cogiste los restantes. Uno por uno los pusiste y trataste de que estuvieran bien puestos. Eras muy perfeccionista en cuanto a las cosas que hacías. Te quedaba solo un libro por poner pero este debía estar en una de las partes superiores. Corriste la escalera y la subiste. Para ti subir era la parte fácil pero la bajada era un verdadero desafío. Lograste ponerlo en su lugar, con lentitud bajaste un escalón, luego el otro y otro. Ibas en la mitad pero la escalera empezó a tambalearse de adelante hacia atras, trataste de agarrarte pero tu mano se resbalo y caíste de espaldas. Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera pudiste emitir un grito. Cerraste los ojos esperando el golpe y un fuerte dolor, pero nunca llego, algo te agarro antes de que te golpearas contra el piso. Miraste hacia arriba, Sephiroth logro sostenerte y salvarte de un fuerte dolor de espalda o algo peor. Le agradeciste un montón de veces y te disculpaste por tu torpeza.

-en verdad lo siento mucho

-¿no sabías que las escaleras estaban descompuestas?

-no había entrado a la biblioteca

-eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?

-sip

el miro hacia la ventana mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas-a la que casi le quitan la cabeza

eso hirió tu orgullo-¡fue un accidente!

-en la biblioteca no se grita-te reprocho

-no molestes-aun estabas de mal humor

Sephiroth te miro de reojo-¿ya sabes por quien votar?

-la verdad no, cuando Firion entro a decir sus propuestas, yo estaba que me dormía y cuando apareció el otro candidato me quede dormida ¿cómo son los candidatos? He escuchado un poco acerca de Firion pero como estudiante no como presidente

-¿quieres mi opinión?-dijo sin importancia, tu asentiste-Firion es un buen presidente, en cuanto a darle privilegio a su curso, tanto el suyo como el otro, nosotros los del curso superior quedamos a un lado

-eso no es muy equitativo

-la otra candidata es Genova

-¿quién es?-preguntaste curiosa

el te miro sorprendido-¿no sabes quien es Genova?-negaste con la cabeza-no… importa. Ella ya ha sido presidenta como Firion pero no es muy buena

-bueno al parecer ninguno de los dos son muy buenos ¿no hay otro?

-siempre son ellos dos…

-¿por que nadie mas se lanza?-el solo se encogió de hombros-¿no te gustaría postularte?

Sephiroth te miro intensamente y sonrió divertido-a veces, no creo que llene los requisitos

-bueno los requisitos son, tener buenas notas, ser un buen estudiante y no ser un buscapleitos-lo miraste-¿tienes buenas notas?

-soy uno de los mejores

-entonces eres buen estudiante pero… eres un buscapleitos

-no lo soy-su tono se volvió rudo-solo hay una persona que me saca de mis cabales

-entonces lánzate, yo votare por ti-dijiste animada

-muy bien, ahora consígueme un vicepresidente

te quedaste helada-pe-pero ¿qué tal si escoges a un amigo?

-mi amigo no cumple con ninguno de los requisitos, si quieres vivir este año en paz sin pleitos entre los dos cursos busca un vicepresidente

-y si lo encuentro ¿te postularías?-el asintió-bien, entonces lo encontrare-dijiste un poco desanimada

Saliste de la biblioteca un poco achantada. No conocías a muchos. Volviste al salón y te encontraste con Terra, Squall, Tidus, Zidane y Bartz, de resto no había nadie mas. Estaban hablando sobre las elecciones, al parecer tenían el mismo pensamiento que Sephiroth. Los escuchaste por un buen rato y cuando terminaron les contaste acerca del trato con Sephiroth. Al principio se sorprendieron, el era uno de los chicos mas populares de la secundaria, el problema era encontrar un buen candidato a vicepresidente. Todos empezaron a pensar pero a nadie se le ocurrió algo. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y no se les ocurría nada. Frustrados decidieron salir a caminar, pasaron cerca de varios grupos de estudiantes que no paraban de hablar sobre las elecciones, recordaste como eran en tu antigua escuela, a nadie le importaba un carajo, ya sabían que no importaba a cual escogieran, nunca haría algo pero ellos si se lo tomaban en serio. Eso significaba que no podías pensar en cualquiera. Al final desertaron, tu no le veía problema pero las caras de los demás te hacían sentir mal, estaban cabizbajos y mas frustrados que antes. Decidiste ir a preguntarle algo a Lightning, de pronto ella podría ayudarte en la tarea. Buscaste por varios pasillos pero no la encontraste en cambio te topaste con Zack y Cloud, los dos discutían de algo, debía ser sobre las elecciones, te acercaste silenciosamente y escuchaste un poco de la conversación.

-Genova hará lo mismo que el año antepasado…-Cloud se giro hacia ti

-hola-los saludaste

-¡primita! ¿ya estas mejor?

-solo un poco-te rascaste la cabeza un poco avergonzada-al parecer se toman muy en serio lo de las elecciones

-claro que si ¿en tu colegio no lo hacían?-te pregunto Zack

-bueno, la verdad nadie hacía nada al final-los dos te miraron, no parecían de humor-chi-chicos, necesito ayuda-te prestaron atención-hace poco hable con uno de sus compañeros, bueno creo, el dice que si le consigo un vicepresidente se postulará

-¿en serio?-Zack miro a Cloud-¡debes ser tu!

-no lo creo

-oye… es verdad-te acercaste suplicante junto a tu primo-por favor Cloud eres el único, tienes buenas notas y eres un estudiante de excelencia-sin que lo notaras, Cloud se sonrojo un poco por tu comentario

-vamos, vamos-tu y Zack se miraron-por faaaaaa-dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo su famosa cara de cachorrito triste, Cloud se encontraba acorralado contra el casillero

-bien… lo hare-dijo resignado

-¡bien! Vamos a la biblioteca, el debe estar aun ahí

Los dos te siguieron. Caminaron por los pasillos y te encontraste con Noctis, le dijiste lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos y el acepto ir con ustedes para ver al posible nuevo candidato. Para tu sorpresa resulto que Cloud y Noctis ya se conocían, querías saber el porque pero había cosas mas importantes en esos momentos, los dos empezaron a hablar de cosas que tu y Zack desconocían o sencillamente no entendían del todo. Se alejaron un poco y hablaron entre ustedes como los buenos primos que son. Le escribiste a Terra para que se encontraran en la biblioteca y le dijiste que ya habías encontrado un candidato. Al llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca se encontraron con todos, Zidane se lanzo encima de ti para volver a intentar coquetearte pero Zack lo cogió de la camisa y lo miro amenazadoramente. Zidane trato de zafarse intuyendo el posible peligro. Cloud fue el primero en ingresar seguido de Zack que había dejado en el piso al otro rubio. Todos miraron sorprendidos pero la cara de Squall y Tidus te dejo confundida. Tidus estaba pálido y parecía que temblaba en cambio Squall entro corriendo a la biblioteca, miraste a Terra, ella tampoco parecía entender. Los seguiste y te asustaste, Zack trataba de tranquilizar a Cloud y Sephiroth, los don se tenían agarrados de las camisa y se miraban de forma asesina. Tragaste fuerte y sin pensarlo muy te aceraste a los dos, con un poco de fuerza trataste de separarlos pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes. El resto formo un circulo alrededor viendo atentamente cada movimiento de los dos estudiantes.

-¡sepárense!-estabas asustada

-te dije un vicepresidente no un imbécil-Cloud le gruño y levanto su puño

-¡no!-lograste agarrarle la mano-¡detente! no se suponen que deban pelear

-suéltame-te exigió Cloud

-no voy a permitir que se maten por solo verse-Cloud bajo su brazo y soltó a Sephiroth-suéltalo-le exigiste al peliplateado

el soltó la camisa de Cloud con cierta lentitud-de todas las personas, debiste escogerlo a el

-hey lo siento no estaba al tanto de que ustedes dos se llevaban tan mal-miraste a tu alrededor-de pronto hay alguien mas… que tal Terra, ella es una buena estudiante y tiene honores

-el vicepresidente debe estar en el mismo que año que el presidente-respondió Cloud con la mandíbula tensa

-ok, entonces ¿qué tal Lightning? Ella respeta las reglas y hasta donde yo se es buena estudiante

-bueno…-Zack se le unió-la verdad Light tiene un problemita con el profesor Raines

-¿el de biología?-Zack asintió-demonios…-miraste a Cloud y luego a Sephiroth-creo que no logre nada-dijiste con tristeza

-me sorprende que quieras ir en contra de Genova-dijo de la nada Cloud-pensé que eras un perro obediente

_"__oh no"_ pensaste asustada-la verdad es increíble que un inútil como tu pueda pensar en postularse-los dos hicieron amague de atacarse

-en la biblioteca no se pelea-dijiste, los dos te miraron-¿no pueden llevarse bien? Me refiero, porque no dejan sus diferencias a un lado y se unen para liderar el colegio, así hacen algunas personas

-¿ah si?-te pregunto desafiante Sephiroth, por un momento te sentiste intimidada pero recordaste que eras hija de uno de los mejores abogados

-si, solo los mas fuertes e inteligentes pueden hacerlo-Sephiroth hizo una mueca de molestia y Cloud frunció el seño-si ustedes dos no pueden trabajar juntos por una vez para evitar una posible calamidad entonces nadie lo hará, habrán fallado en una tarea tan simple y eso es imperdonable-habías dado justo en el clavo-como quieran, mátense entre ustedes, no es mi problema si llegan a expulsarlos-trataste de ir al lado de Terra pero Sephiroth te tomo del brazo

-¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma?

Cloud lo agarro del brazo y lo obligo a soltarte-ella tiene razón, es una verdad intachable que entre nosotros solo existe odio pero debemos unirnos, Firion solo actuara para su curso y Genova pondrá alguna estúpida regla que nos llevara al abismo. Prometo dejar mis diferencias y desagrado solo si somos elegidos

Sephiroth te miro-bien, pero la quiero a ella como mi asistente-te señalo

Tenías la boca bien abierta-¡eso si que no!-intervino Zack-no permitiré que hagas sufrir a mi primita con algún estúpido mandado tuyo

-necesito una secretaria. Y de paso hacerla pagar por su arrogancia-susurro

-¡tu!-Zack se le lanzo encima pero Squall y Tidus lograron cogerlo de los brazos

-si no aceptas mi pedido no iré a postularme-te miro intensamente y el resto también-¿qué dices?

Cerraste con fuerza tu mano-acepto-dijiste tensa.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos. Noctis fue el primero en romper la tensión entre todos, les aviso que le quedaban solo diez minutos para postularse. Todos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca pero antes de irte cogiste tu olvidada almohada y la llevaste contigo, entraron al auditorio y sin perder tiempo Cloud y Sephiroth llenaron un formulario, cuando se lo entregaron a la directora Cosmos, el tiempo ya se había acabado. Lo leyó y quedo mas que impresionada. Se acerco al micrófono y anuncio los nuevos candidatos. Firion miro a un lado, estaba sorprendido, el auditorio estaba en silencio, al parecer todos sabían que Cloud y Sephiroth se llevaban muy mal. Zidane fue el primero en aplaudir y Bartz empezó a chiflar, el resto de los estudiantes se unieron. Firion y Vaan miraron la escena estupefactos, juntaron cabezas, al parecer la veían difícil. Quisiste ver a todos los candidatos pero por alguna cuestión del destino, alguien siempre te tapaba a Genova. No alcanzabas a ver. Después de una charla por parte del profesor Génesis todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones pero Sephiroth te jalo a un lado. Literalmente te arrastro hasta una oficina, ahí se encontraba Cloud, hablaron un poco, Sephiroth te obligo a firmar un contrato y obviamente lo leíste muy bien, hasta le mandaste una copia a tu padre para sentirte a salvo, Cloud se fue al rato y quedaron los dos solos

-bien creo que es hora de irnos-quisiste salir pero Sephiroth te detuvo

-aun tenemos cuentas pendientes… 'secretaria'-esa entonación te daba escalofríos-toma asiento, vamos a habla de ciertas cosas-sonrió malévolamente

sonreíste con nerviosismo-cla-claro

-lo que tienes que hacer es…-te explico un montón de cosas-por ultimo debes utilizar tu uniforme

-pero ya lo uso

rio un poco-el uniforme escolar no… tu uniforme de secretaria

esto no pintaba bien-¿cuál uniforme?

-de sirvienta

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿estas demente?! NUNCA me pondré eso

-esa es la gracia-sonrió con superioridad-creo que leíste muy bien el contrato ¿no?

Estabas roja pero de la rabia-¡no lo permitiré! Se lo diré…

-¿a quien? ¿a Zack? El no podrá hace nada

-se lo diré… ¡le diré a la directora Cosmos que me estas acosando sexualmente!

Saliste de la oficina como alma que lleva al diablo. Podías escuchar los pasos de Sephiroth detrás de ti, esquivaste ágilmente sus intentos de atraparte, pasaste por el lado de varios estudiantes y del profesor Angeal y Génesis quienes veía divertidos la escena. Sephiroth se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no había logrado atraparte. Hubo un momento en que lo adelantaste y lo dejaste atrás. Cogiste un atajo que te enseño Lightning y llegaste rápidamente a la oficina de la directora, golpeaste varias veces la puerta. La directora Cosmos te abrió y te miraba confundida

-¿qué pasa?

-director, directora Sephiroth…

en ese momento el te tapo la boca y te agarro con su otro brazo para evitar que te escaparas-¿qué pasa chicos?-dijo divertida por ver al sombrío Sephiroth en una situación tan infantil

-na-nada directora es solo que… quería informarle lo emocionada que estaba por ser mi secretaria-rio

-vaya, me alegro por ustedes-tu movías tu cuerpo para soltarte-¿por qué no la sueltas?-Sephiroth se quedo sin habla-¿acaso me esta diciendo mentiras señor Crescent?

-no sería capaz de tal cosa-te miro molesto y tu le devolviste la mirada-espere un momento directora-se aparto a buena distancia-retiro lo dicho. Si no le dices a nadie lo que hablamos prometo no hacerte sufrir tanto

lograste liberar tu boca-¿no voy a utilizar ese uniforme?-el negó con la cabeza-mis labios están sellados, si TU cumples la promesa ¿entendido?

-entendido-el te soltó y desapareció por el pasillo

-señorita Dragonite ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-claro-en ese momento Firion apareció

-¿tu fuiste la que los unió?

-s-si directora… ¿hay algún problema?

-claro que no, la verdad me alegra que ellos dos puedan llevarse bien así sea por una vez-ella sonrió-vaya, debí imaginar que era obra tuya

No comprendiste lo que quiso decir pero no te importo. Regresaste al salón y recogiste tus pertenencias. Squall te esperaba como de costumbre en la entrada. Cuando legaste junto a el Firion te alcanzo, te regalo una rosa y con cierta vergüenza te felicito por haber hecho semejante Azaña, le agradeciste por le rosa y de paso le informaste que era tu flor favorita. El se sonrojo y es te pareció extraño. Caminaste junto con Squall y a lo lejos Sephiroth te miraba. Estaba cruzado de brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios _"pequeña mocosa"_ pensó y se fue caminando en dirección opuesta a ti.


	6. Chocoaventuras Con Lightning y Terra

**Siento la demora pero no cogí el computador durante un bueeeeeeen tiempo y estaba enfocada en mi nuevo fic -.-'' y en el otro jejeje lo siento pero listop este es un cap especial, para la próxima conoceremos a la pareja correspondiente de cada héroe :3 espero les guste.**

* * *

Por fin, el día había llegado. Hoy tendrías una pijamada en la casa de Lightning. Estabas emocionada porque era la primera vez que te quedabas en otra casa y por fin tendrías una noche tranquila y divertida. A primera hora ya estabas empacando ropa, cepillos, mangas, libros y tu peluche favorito, aunque te daba vergüenza admitirlo, no podías dormir sin ese peluche. Tenía forma de león, sus ojitos eran negros y brillante, la melena era tela gruesa recortada en rectángulos. Te lo había regalado el día en que naciste. Estaba en perfecto estado porque lo amabas. El siempre te acompañaba en las noches de tormenta y oscuridad. Habías hablado con Terra, las dos se encontrarían en cierto punto e irían juntas hasta la casa de Lightning. Ya era la hora. Tu padre te acerco a la esquina donde estaba Terra, te despediste de el y las dos caminaron tranquilamente por la acera. Hablaron un poco y Terra te confeso que también dormía con un peluche. Las dos rieron por ser tan parecidas. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Lightning, era de ocho pisos y estaba remodelado. El celador las dejo pasar y subieron por el ascensor. Llegaron a la puerta numero 546, quisiste tocar pero escuchaste unos gritos provenientes de adentro

-¡LARGO!-esa era la voy de Lightning

-Claire ¡por favor! No estábamos haciendo nada

-¡Serah cállate! ¡TU! ¡estúpido gorila!-se escucharon pasos

-Cla-Claire tranquilízate no estábamos haciendo nada malo

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-miraste a Terra, al parecer llegaron en mal momento-¡no creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil Snow!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre de unos dos metros les callo encima a las dos-¡agh!-quedaron noqueadas por el peso-¿eh?

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

-¡l-l-l-lo siento!

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-Snow salió despavorido-chicas-susurro Lightning-chicas despierten-las sacudió un poco y ustedes empezaron a recobrar la conciencia-chicas ¿les duele algo?

Tosiste un poco-no-siento-mi-to-do

-lo siento, lo siento, no quería que vieran eso-Light las ayuda a pararse

-¿quién era el grandulón?-Terra pregunto mientras recogía su maleta

-entren y les explico-las dos entraron un poco achantadas. Levantaron la vista y encontraron a una chica de cabello rosado cogido en una coleta. Te pareció muy familiar

-ho-hola soy Serah la hermana de Lightning. Estamos en el mismo salón

recordaste a la chica pelirosa que se la pasaba con una chica pelinegra con mechones marrones-si, ya recuerdo-Serah miro a Lightning y se dirigió a la puerta

-ni se te ocurra-Lightning le corto el paso-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-voy a ver a mis amigas-dijo molesta

Lightning la miro con furia pero luego te miro a ti y suspiro-bien, vete.

Serah la miro con duda pero al ver que no volvía a interrumpirle el paso ella se fue. Lightning suspiro y cerro la puerta. Lo menos que quería era que vinieras a su casa y resultaras encontrándote con otra pelea familiar. Lightning puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y les indico donde era su habitación. Dejaron sus cosas y bajaron rápidamente. El apartamento era dúplex. Lightning les mostro una película, era Kill Bill Vol.1 las tres gritaron de alegría. Amabas a Quentin Tarantino. Las películas que el hacía te parecían una obra de arte. Alistaron todo, palomitas, soda, dulces y una pila de películas y capítulos animes. Debían adentrar a Terra en su mundo para que no se sintiera excluida. Vieron tres películas seguidas pero cometieron un error y pusieron el rey león. No pararon de llorar después de la muerte de Mufasa. Cuando la película termino, decidieron pedir algo de comer. Como tenían pereza, bueno mas que todo Terra la tenía, porque tu jamás habías entrado a la cocina y Lightning admitió que la ultima vez que entro la cocina se incendio, pidieron una pizza de pollo y carnes. La entrega llego en veinte minutos y ustedes ya se ladraban como perro hambrientos. Le gruñeron al chico de las pizzas y como si fueran animales se la comieron toda.

Volvieron a ver películas. Esta vez de acción pero como siempre después de ver tres ponían una que en verdad las hacía llorar, esta vez pusieron siempre a tu lado y desde que el protagonista murió ustedes no pararon de llorar. Ver animales morir te partía el corazón. Al igual que antes se pararon a comer un poco. Pidieron a domicilio unos sándwiches. Se sentaron en el pequeño comedor. Quince minutos después llego el pedido, se volvieron a sentar en el comedor y empezaron a mordisquear esos deliciosos sándwiches

-Light ¿y tus padres?-preguntaste

-ellos están muertos

casi te atragantas-n-no sabía

-no importa, no hay ningún problema

-Light-hablo Terra-¿quién es Claire?

Lightning suspiro-es mi verdadero nombre

-¿Claire?-preguntaste-es muy tierno para ti

-¿qué dijiste?-dijo ella con molestia

su amistad se había afianzado y tu amabas hacerle bullying a tus amigos-tu sabes, Claire, eso es para chicas mas tiernas. Tu eres una clase de monstruo que se come a las personas

-eso lo veremos-Lightning sonrió con maldad-veremos que tan monstruosa puedo ser-ella se lanzo encima de ti. Las dos cayeron al piso

-¡veremos quien es mas fuerte!-te zafaste y corriste a la sala-¡guerra de almohadas!

Terra y tu hicieron una pequeña alianza, Lightning seguía siendo las mas fuerte entre las tres. Todos pensaría que la "pelea" sería como las típicas películas americanas en donde las chicas vestían pijamas cortas y se golpeaban con suavidad generando una escena sexy y provocadora pero tu declaraste la guerra y ustedes eran mujeres un tanto agresivas así que hasta que una de ustedes no cayera medio muerta al piso la guerra no terminaría. Después de varios golpes y de que Lightning con un fuerte golpe las lanzara contra la pared decidieron sacar la bandera blanca. Light alzo los puños y grito "victoria", tu y Terra cayeron tendidas al piso y Light cayo al lado tuyo, por ultimo rieron. Como pudieron se levantaron del suelo, tus extremidades te dolían, Light era una bestia cuando se lo proponía. Levantaron el televisor que lo habían tumbado en el proceso, se sentaron y siguieron viendo películas hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron arrastrar a Terra hacia su oscuro mundo del anime. Organizaron la sala y subieron al cuarto de Light, le pasaron un par de mangas a Terra y al final termino gustándole los del genero romántico y mágicos. Todo iba bien hasta que le mostraste un manga de Junjou Romantica. Creo que creaste un monstruo. Terra empezó leer toda clase de Yaois que encontraba, habían creado a una fujoshi. Light le arrebato los mangas y los guardo en una caja fuerte, cuando volvió a la cama quiso cambiar de tema

-bien, cambiemos de tema ¿hay algún chico que les guste?

-¿chico?-miraste el techo-bueno debo admitir que donde quiera que veo hay chicos muy lindos pero… no se

-vamos dilo ¿quién es?

-pues Cloud me parece muy lindo y Noctis también

-¿qué hay de Squall, Tidus y Sephiroth?-pregunto Terra

-Squall es muy lindo pero… parece muy distante y se incomoda mucho cuando me acerco mucho

-bueno eso debe ser porque tiene novia-dijo Light

-¡¿tiene novia?!-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-si, se llama Rinoa… pero no se quien es

-entonces descartado al igual que Tidus, el también tiene novia y en cuanto a Sephiroth… no se lo veo muy grande

-si es verdad pareces su hermanita cuando estas a su lado-te dijo Light

-y ¿qué hay de ti Light?-preguntaste

-bueno… antes había un chico en el que estaba muy interesada pero… me entere que tenía novia y hasta ahí llego todo

-¿quién es?-pregunto Terra

-Noel Kreiss pero hace poco conocí a alguien, se llama Axel, es el hermano gemelo de Reno pero es mas serio. Hace poco tuvimos una cita

-no pierdes el tiempo… bien Terra tu turno de confesarte

-¿yo? A-a mi no m-me gusta nadie-sus cachetes se pusieron colorados

-hay pillina, con que nos estas ocultando algo-te acercaste mas a su oreja-te lo voy a sacar a la fuerza-sonreíste maliciosamente-adivinemos Light… ¿quién podrá ser?-miraron el techo pensativa-¡ya se! Es el profesor Cecil-Terra solto un débil jadeo-¿no es? Bien… ¡el profesor Genesis!-Terra quería llorar-o tal vez…

-¡basta! y-yo… les dire-dijo rendida-a-a-a mi me g-g-g-g-g-gusta… Vaan

-pero Terra-Light se le acerco-Vaan ya tiene novia-sentiste la profunda tristeza de Terra ante esa realidad

-lo se, por eso no hago nada. Cuando el y Penelo anunciaron su relación deje de darle chocolates en el día de San Valentín-Terra dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza.

Te sentiste un poco culpable y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla. Al final decidieron terminar la velada con la típica película de solteronas. Bridget Jones, se rieron y protestaron. Adorabas el humor ingles, era tan sarcástico y negro, al final decidieron ver la segunda película y sin que se dieran cuenta terminaron dormidas. Light tenía sus pies encima de tu estomago y el pelo de Terra te rozaba levemente la nariz. Eso te molestaba inconscientemente pero no lo suficiente como para despertarte. Durmieron tranquilamente sin ser molestadas. Sin darte cuenta sonreíste, era la primera noche donde no tuviste que dormir escuchando los gritos de tus padres ni nada por el estilo, solo fue una noche tranquila con tus nuevas amigas.

* * *

**LO SE, LO SE Light con Axel? WTF?! lo se, es que quería que Light tuviera un chico y pense en Noel peroooooo el en el juego ya tiene a alguien y la verdad no sabía con quien mas emparejarla sin que se entrometiera con los otros definitivos TTwTT pero bueno hice lo mejor que pude. ¡NO ME ODIEN POR ESO! **


	7. Familia Loire

**HEYYY siento la demora, hasta ayer me puse a escribir en esta historia :) ojalá les guste, para la próxima será con Noctis yeiiii, vamos en orden como en los primeros capitulos. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Estabas tendida sobre la mesa. Tu cuerpo te dolía, la guerra de almohada te estaba pasando factura pero mas que todo la noticia que recibiste esa mañana. Tu hermana iba a hacer una película de miedo, lo mas probable es que la asesinaran de una forma cruel y sangrienta porque la película iba a ser cruel y sangrienta, ella tenía que viajar pero tu padre no estaba muy contento con la primicia de su supuesto romance con el director, pero esa no era la noticia. La noticia era que debías quedarte en casa de Squall pero ¿por qué? Fácil, a tu padre le avisaron en ultimo momento y la única persona que se le ocurrió fue el vecino, Laguna Loire el padre de Squall. La noticia no lo tomaste muy bien que digamos, te ibas a quedar en la casa de un hombre, bueno dos pero claro tu padre te veía como el varón de la casa, el siempre quiso un hombre y cuando tu madre quedo embarazada de ti, lo ilusionaron de que sería niño pero oh sorpresa saliste niña. Le importo un rábano, te metió a futbol y te inculco el amor por la acción y bueno casi todas las cosas que les gusta los hombre, pero tu eras niña y aunque no lo parecías tu también eras delicada, eras como una rosa, con muchas espinas pero si no la cuidas te marchitas. En eso siempre le dabas la razón a tu mama, tu también necesitabas hacer cosas femeninas y vaya que te asustaste cuando un día le hiciste una llave de lucha a Zidane. Necesitas amigas. Ahora.

Squall tampoco estaba muy cómodo que digamos, eras niñas y aunque fueras su amiga era raro. No lo juzgabas es mas estabas preocupada ¿qué diría su novia? Una parte de ti se preocupaba pero la otra le importaba un bledo. La clase con Génesis empezó tan puntual como siempre. Leyeron el capitulo trece del libro Loveless, fue interesante hasta que a Génesis se le dio por hacer un quiz sorpresa. No te fue mal pero a la mayoría no le fue tan bien. Saliste a comes junto con Terra y sorpresivamente con Noctis, esta vez Light vería lo que tu amigo siempre traía para comer. Como siempre subieron al mismo lugar de siempre, Light se les unió a los pocos minutos. Sacaste tu comida al igual que Terra pero se quedaron expectantes de lo que Noctis mostraría, esta vez trajo sushi, se te hizo agua la boca, ¡amabas el sushi! Light iba a morder su emparedado pero se quedo estupefacta cuando vio eso

-¿quieren?-pregunto inocentemente Noctis

-¿de verdad?-lo miraste con sospecha-¿esta envenenado?

-¿por qué lo estaría?

Terra fue la primera en comer uno-¡están deliciosos!

-¿comes así todos los días?-Lightning tomo un par de rollos

-si, mi padre contrato un chef-notaste el tono de desanimo

-Noct-ya le habías cogido confianza-no te juzgamos por eso

-lo siento no quise ofenderte-Light se adelanto-es solo que bueno…-tomo otro rollo-no es pecado comer bien de vez en cuando-Noctis sonrió-por cierto ¿por qué te quedaras en casa de Squall?

-¿te quedaras en casa de Squall?-pregunto Noctis sorprendido

-bueno… mi papa jura que soy hombre o lesbiana-te encogiste de hombros-si me trajera a un grupo de hombres a la casa a el le parecería la acción mas normal y casual del mundo

-pero si tu eres niña-Terra se metió un rollo a la boca

tu te lo pasaste para contestarle-soy lo opuesto a mi hermana, ella es la chica fresa… y yo soy la hermana drogadicta marimacha que le gusta los deportes y escuchar metal

-por así decirlo ¿cierto?-Noctis comió un rollo

-si por así decirlo, ya me acostumbre, el no me abraza solo me palmadas muy fuertes en la espalda

-eso es triste-Light te miro

-lo se ¿pero que se le hace?

Le restaste importancia, aunque a veces desearías que tu padre te abrazara en vez de despeinar tus cabellos y decirte "buen trabajo muchacho"… ¡muchacho! Por el amor de Dios ¡eres niña! Demonios, a veces te preguntabas ¿cómo reaccionaría tu padre cuando trajeras a tu primer novio? Si es que lo tendrías, aun tenías la idea de ser la tía solterona con cuarenta gatos en la cabeza. Terminaron de comer, la comida de Noctis cabe recalcar, y volvieron a su salón. Noctis no paraba de mirarte y de mirar disimuladamente a Squall. Cuando empezó la clase con Angeal te fijaste que Noctis estaba acabando, literalmente, a Squall, hoy Angeal los puso a pelear de forma al azar. El decía que si seguían con la misma pareja de siempre se acostumbrarían y no avanzarían. El punto es que Noctis utilizo todas sus espada que aparecían de la nada para atacar a Squall. Mientras ellos peleaban salvajemente, Angeal te enseñaba técnicas de pelea y defensa. Por lo menos estaba haciendo algo en la clase aparte de traer las armas. Estabas cansada después del entrenamiento pero lo estaba aun mas Squall. Tomaste apuntes por el y al momento de ir a su casa tuviste que cargarlo. Pasaste su brazo izquierdo por tus hombros. Te despediste de todos y te fuiste caminando soportando todo el peso de tu amigo. El pobre jadeaba y maldecía a Noctis, no te gustaba que lo hiciera pero tenía sus razones, hasta tu crees que el exagero en darle esa paliza a Squall.

Llegaron a la casa. Al entrar dejaste que Squall cayera al piso, ya habías cumplido con la misión de traerlo. Te importo poco que Squall estuviera agonizando en el piso, tiraste las dos maletas al sofá y sin importarte que no fuera tu casa entraste a la cocina a tomar algo y de paso servirle algo a Squall. Cuando saliste lo viste caminar apoyando su mano contra la pared, le pasaste el vaso, tomo de el y te lo devolvió. Lo volviste a ayudar y lo dejaste sobre el sofá. Caminaste por la sala, la casa se parecía mucho a la tuya pero la decoración era diferente, muy sencilla y moderna, como si un periodista viviera en ella. Quisiste preguntarle a Squall sobre su padre pero el se había dormido. _"pobre, debe estar muy cansado"_ sentiste algo de lastima. Con cuidado le levantaste la cabeza y le acomodaste una almohada. Subiste las escalera pero te detuviste al llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Entrar o no entrar ese era el dilema. Decidiste no entrar, pensaste que Squall te mataría si llegaras a tocar algo de el. Ibas a bajar y entonces escuchaste que alguien estaba tecleando. Seguiste el sonido, entraste a un estudio. En el escritorio se encontraba un hombre muy concentrado, te acercaste un poco y viste que estaba escribiendo algo en el computador, de un momento a otro el hombre paro y se giro para mirarte a ti

-¿quién eres?-disimuladamente aparto el portátil

-soy (T/N) Dragonite, hoy me voy a quedar en su casa… ¿señor Loire?

-¡oh! Ya lo recuerdo-su rostro se torno alegre-pero no me llames señor, solo Laguna ¿cómo estas? ¿ya sabes en donde vas a dormir?

-no

-¿Leon no te ha dicho?

-es que vino muy cansado y se durmió en el sofá

-oh, siempre le he dicho que no exagere en el entrenamiento-_"creo que el que exagero fue otra persona"_ pensaste-bien bajemos-los dos bajaron. Laguna despertó a Squall para que te mostrara la casa

-vamos a mi cuarto

-¿eh?

Squall te miro de forma asesina-no estoy de buen humor y no quiero hacer nada-las ultimas palabras las recalco sombríamente

-s-si-lo seguiste. Entraron a su cuarto, las paredes eran blancas, estaba muy organizado. Su cama estaba pegada a la ventana, su escritorio estaba al frente de la cama y al lado había una biblioteca, un poco después estaba la puerta del baño y en la otra pared estaba su guarda ropa, te percataste del televiso qu estaba justo al lado del escritorio

-hey, tu habitación da justo a la mía podríamos hablar por la ventana-dijiste de la nada

-que emocionante-Squall se acostó en su cama y se arropo-cierra la puerta, prende el aire, debajo del televisor esta el blue-ray, mira una película con el volumen bajo, en el closet esta un puff pero… ni se te ocurra tocar mi computador-te amenazo

-s-si señor-tus manos temblaban, ya no querás estar ahí

-chicos-Laguna asomo la cabeza por la puerta-¿qué quieren comer?

-sandwish-dijo Squall-no molestes y apaga las malditas luces

-vaya pero que humor-dijo divertido Laguna-sandwish será

-lo que sea.

Laguna se fue. Miraste a Squall, no te parecía correcto la forma en la que hablo pero el era así con todos, hasta con los maestros. Le cerraste la cortina y lo arropaste mejor. Lo obedeciste al pie de la letra, no querías desatar su furia. Sacaste un par de películas, escogiste RED, no pudiste verla porque ese día tu hermana tenía una premiación. Las horas pasaron. Casi a las seis alguien toco la puerta. Laguna la abrió y se alegro de ver a la persona que estaba ahí. Le pidió su ayuda para preparar los sandwish. Los dos entraron y cortaron los ingredientes. Veinte minutos después, Laguna le indico donde podía encontrar a Squall. Eso le extraño, casi siempre el la esperaba en la sala o su padre lo llamaba para que bajara a saludarla. Subió las escaleras y escucho unas voces provenientes de su habitación pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue escuchar un lamento femenino. Su corazón latía a mil _"Leon tu…" _abrió la puerta y se encontró con su novio jugando en el play con una chica

-no es mi culpa que apestes en esto

lloriqueaste-no tengo playstation, no conozco los botones ¡eres injusto!

-deja de quejarte

-¡lo dice el tipo que se sabe todas las claves!

-ya cállate…-Squall se quedo mirando-¿Rinoa?

-hola Leon y…

giraste para mirar-ho-hola soy (T/N) un gusto conocerte

-e-el gusto es mío… ¿qué juegan?

-Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe-dijiste-¿quieres jugar?

-no, no me gustan los video juegos

-¿por qué no hablas con Rinoa?-Squall paro la partida-cuéntale tu deprimente historia

la miraste, ella parecía amable pero querías ganarle una sola vez a Squall-nah, otro día. Quiero vencerte

-la mujer maravilla nunca derrotara a Super Man

-¡cállate! ¡la Mujer Maravilla es la mejor súper heroína que ha existido!

-solo vuela y desvía las balas con sus brazaletes-Squall reinicio la partida

-¡también tiene súper fuerza!-otra vez te venció, gruñiste exasperada-ponme a jugar GTA V y veras como arraso contigo

-si como no

Rinoa lo abrazo por detrás y le susurro al oído-nunca me habías invitado a tu habitación ¿por qué a ella si?-¿celos? ¿dónde?

-…

-¡chicos! ¡la cena esta servida!

Los tres bajaron pero tu fuiste la primera. Estabas casi segura que Rinoa no estaba muy contenta contigo. Aunque no escuchaste lo que ella le dijo, sentías cierta tensión. Mientras cenabas descubriste que el papa de Squall era periodista, escribía artículos para el periódico The Times. Rinoa resulto ser hija de la difunta cantante Julia Heartilly y del comandante militar Fury Caraway pero por la forma de hablar hacia el, parecía que no se llevaban muy bien. Al final de la cena la caíste bien a Laguna, te hacía chistes y presumía sobre las personas que había entrevistado, hasta hablo de tu padre porque el le hizo una entrevista. De vez en cuando escuchabas que Rinoa le decía cosas a Squall pero te sentiste un poco mal al darte cuenta que era sobre ti. Apartaste la mirade y le seguiste el juego a Laguna , Squall se dio cuenta, sabía que no estabas bien. Lavaste el plato y subiste, asomaste la cabeza por la puerta, el y Rinoa se encontraban viendo una película romántica, les deseaste buenas noches, no querías molestarlos mas. Te retiraste a la habitación donde dormirías pero antes de que cerraras los ojos Laguna entro

-¿cómo estas (T/N)?

-bien Laguna

el se sentó en un borde de la cama-tu padre en verdad se quiere separar-miraste a Laguna, no sabías a donde quería llegar-quería preguntarte ¿qué paso? Leí que tus padres eran muy unidos…

-bueno mi mama lo engaño porque mi papa no le ponía atención, creo que todo se hubiera arreglado si no fuera porque ella quiso acelerar un poco las cosas. La verdad mi papa no estaba listo para perdonarla

Laguna te acaricio la cabeza-sabes, tu padre y yo estudiamos juntos en la universidad-lo miraste sorprendida-se que esto no tiene que ver nada con el tema, solo quería decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en venir

-mu-muchas gracias Laguna-te sonrojaste un poco

-duerme bien

-hasta mañana.

Cerraste los ojos y esperaste para quedarte profunda. Laguna también se acostó pero Squall y Rinoa aun estaban despiertos. Los dos discutían en voz baja, ella le pedía una explicación de porque te había dejado entrar a su habitación y el le pedía una explicación de porque Rinoa se había metido en su computador. Las discusión no llego a nada, el ya estaba cansado de escuchar sus quejas así que la beso pidiendo perdón por su 'descuido' el beso se torno mas apasionado y una cosa llevo a la otra… Rinoa se fue a las diez de la noche a su casa, su papa la había ido a recoger. Squall se acostó en su cama, estaba aburrido, quería hablar con alguien, su padre no era opción, el nunca lo tomaba en serio o simplemente el respondía con algo que no quería escuchar y eso lo molestaba. Aun era temprano, salió de su cuarto y entro al tuyo. Te movió un poco y te despertó

-¿Squall? ¿qué haces aquí?-dijiste adormilada

-estoy aburrido-te empujo un poco y se acostó a tu lado

-¿y Rinoa?

-se fue

-aaaah… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-hablar

-¿hablar? Eso no es común en ti, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-no se-lo miraste expectante-solo estoy aburrido

-eres raro… ¿no has intentado dormir?

-me duermo mas fácil cuando hablo y es menos aburrido

-pero si ni siquiera sabes de que hablar

-pon tu el tema ¿qué te molesta?

-oh ya se adonde quieres llegar-abrazaste tu cobija-quieres que te hable de cosas de chicas para aburrirte y que te duermas ¿verdad?

-si, mas o menos-el te miro y tu lo miraste-¿qué esperas?

-muy bien, aquí va, mi papa cree que soy hombre

-pero tu eres…

-niña-lo interrumpiste-¿crees que no lo se? Es que el siempre quiso un niño y cuando fueron a ver que era el medico les dijo que era niño así que mi papa se ilusiono y llegue yo, otra niña. Durante mis primeros años me vistieron de azul y mi papa se encargo de criarme, me enseño a jugar futbol a ver películas de acción y de terror… quede traumatizada con el aro-Squall rio-¿te estas burlando?

-que va

-idiota, creo que te estoy entreteniendo en vez de aburrirte

-no estas logrando la meta-te sonrió

-es raro verte sonreír, das miedo

-¿miedo?... ¿estas tratando de fastidiarme?

-wow eres mas inteligente de lo que creí.

Los dos empezaron a molestarse hasta quedarse dormidos. Laguna abrió la puerta y los vio, Squall tenía una mano bajo la almohada y tu lo estabas abrazando del torso, tenías la manía de abrazar las cosas, normalmente el siempre apartaba a las personas. Laguna sonrió y los dejo dormir, volvió a su habitación y saco de su escritorio una foto donde aparecía el, tu papa, tu y Squall. Los dos estaban cogidos de la mano y sonrientes. Lo guardo y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente despertaste por culpa del despertador, abrázate lo que sea que estuviera ahí y te le montaste encima para apagar el reloj, recostaste tu cabeza en algo duro que se movía como si respirar, eso te llamo la atención, levantaste la mirada y te sonrojaste exageradamente, estabas encima de Squall, el abrió un ojo y te miro. Te bajaste y lo tiraste al piso, le lanzaste todo lo que encontrabas gritándole "¡pervertido!" siempre te despertabas de mal humor. Squall salió corriendo cubriéndose con sus manos y gritándote, saludo de mala gana a Laguna y se entro a su habitación. Se recostó contra la puerta, tenía el corazón acelerado y sentía calor en su rostro , se miro al espejo y vio que estaba sonrojado _"podría ser… no, yo amo a Rinoa"_ descarto cualquier idea absurda para el, solo fue un descuido aunque en lo mas profundo de su cabeza admitía que no le molestaría despertarse todas las mañanas y verte encima de el con la cara sonrojada. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

**¡¿que tal?! por fin ha pasado, primer contacto profundo con uno de los protagonistas, ¿Rinoa celosas? cuales jajaja XD vamos a ver hasta donde llega mi imaginación. :D espero les halla gustado **


	8. Familia Lucis Caelum

**HOOOOOLA, si lo se me demore una ETERNIDAD pero es que he estado ocupada... y corta de inspiración -.-'' no sabía que escribir y hoy... hoy me llego la inspiración :D espero les guste y por fa no olviden dejar reviews. oh si también quería agradecer a una chicas muy especiales a Yuya y Yuna Kinomoto. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! :3**

La clase con la profesora Faris se había unido con la de artes, ese día estaban ayudando a organizar la feria escolar. Tus compañeros no entendía porque estaba ayudando, se supone que la feria es para los estudiante del año superior, bueno toda la culpa recaía en ti. Sephiroth aun quería vengarse y que mejor forma que ponerte como su esclava para terminar su puesto como candidato para presidente escolar. Terra y tu llevaban unas pesadas cajas llenas de cosas que desconocías _"a lo mejor son piedras… si deben ser piedras"_ pensaste exhausta al dejar las cajas sobre la mesa. Sephiroth se encontraba con Cloud, a veces los vigilabas, siempre había la posibilidad de que esos dos se atacaran. Ya había traído todas las cosas. El grupo de Rinoa se iba a encargar de la decoración, ella te miro sonriente pero sabías que no le caías muy bien, estabas metida en la habitación de Squall, el durmió en tu cama y despertaste encima de el, puede que eso ultimo no lo sepa pero sabes que Squall se comporta muy diferente contigo. Suspiraste frustrada, Terra te dio un poco de ánimos para que siguieras con tu otra tarea, debías trabajar junto a Noctis en la nueva pancarta que decoraría la entrada. Dejaste atrás a Terra porque ibas hablar con Kefka, resulto que Terra le tenía fobia a los payasos, sentiste lastima por ella.

Faris daba ordenes a todo pulmón y tenía a Bartz encadenado en una esquina, sin permiso de nadie el había traído su mascota, Boko el chocobo para ayudar un poco a Cloud y Sephiroth. A Faris no le pareció nada chistoso aunque Boko se encontraba persiguiendo a Cloud de un lado a otro. Trataste de esquivar la aguda visión de tu temible profesora y llegaste sana y salva al lado de Kefka. El hacía movimientos extraños, nunca se quedaba quieto, cuando te vio dio unos giros en la punta de sus pies y te señalo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, te indico donde estaba Noctis, el se encontraba en el salón de artes. Saliste del gimnasio y caminaste hasta el salón, abriste la puerta sin prestar atención y te chocaste contra alguien. Miraste apenas y te encontraste con una joven hermosa de cabello rubio, liso y ojos azul claro. Estabas un poco confundida, pensabas que estarías sola con Noctis

-l-lo siento mucho no me fije

ella soltó una risita adorable-no te preocupes ¿eres (T/N) Dragonite?-asentiste desconfiada-un gusto conocerte-ella te sonrió, parecía un maldito ángel-mi nombre es Stella Nox Fleuret, Noctis se encuentra allí

asomaste la cabeza-¡hola Noct!-lo saludaste efusivamente

-hola (T/N)-levanto levemente la mirada y volvió a dibujar

-vaya no sabía que fueran tan amigos-dijo 'inocentemente' Stella

_"__acaso son… ¿celos?"_-oh! lo siento ¿eres la novia de Noct?

Stella se sonrojo-n-n-n-n-n-n-no s-solo somos a-amigos

-… ok-te pareció extraño su comportamiento-Noct ¿qué haces?

-ven-te acercaste y miraste el trabajo de Noctis, había hecho la parte frontal del colegio-¿qué te parece?

-¡esta increíble!-Noctis sonrió ligeramente-podríamos pintarlo con colores claros y no delinearlo mucho

-¿cómo si fuera un mero reflejo en el agua?

-tu me entiendes y en la parte de aquí podemos hacer unas letras negras así como antiguas

-comprendo, me parece bien

-ok! ¿con que comienzo?

-si quieres puedes ir preparando las pinturas.

Asentiste y empezaste con tu labor. Estabas muy entretenida mezclando las distintas pinturas pero eso no evito que te dieras cuenta de la actitud de Stella y Noctis. Los dos hablaban de una forma extraña como si siempre se hubieran conocido hasta la actitud de Noctis había cambiado, parecía mas cool y serio. Hasta la forma de su dibujo perdió vida, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Estabas un poco preocupada por el, disimuladamente viste el dibujo, los trazos eran débiles y poco oscuros. Algo te decía que era culpa de Stella, tenías que deshacerte de ella pero ¿cómo? No la conocías es mas estabas segura de que ni siquiera estaba en tu curso. Al ver que Noctis estaba perdiendo interés le dijiste que te lo dejara terminar eso al parecer lo despertó, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba quedando el trabajo y no permitió que lo terminaras le dijo a Stella que ya había pasado una hora, con eso se fue. Después de un rato Noctis volvió a la misma actitud de antes. De vez en cuando lo mirabas _"¿por qué se comporto así?"_ te preguntaste. Trabajaron y terminaron de pintarlo en una hora. Lo llevaron al gimnasio, Kefka como siempre hizo todo un espectáculo al ver lo que habían creado, es mas lloro desconsolado sobre tu hombro.

Después de un rato Noctis volvió con su grupo de amigos y tu tuviste que ir con Sephiroth para tu suerte el no estaba en esos momentos y te quedaste hablando con Cloud, le pediste o mas bien suplicaste por unas clases de física, los exámenes estaban cerca y no podías darte el lujo de perder física con una nota baja, el no tuvo problemas en decir que si. Estuviste un rato mas hasta que tuviste que volver a tu salón. Terminaste el resto de las clases y volviste a casa junto a Squall y…Rinoa. Fue incomodo y molesto no podías hablar con tu amigo. Decidiste adelantarte y dejar a los tortolitos atrás, era insoportable. Entraste a tu casa, tiraste la maleta en uno de los sofás y subiste a tu habitación estabas preparada para las siguientes cinco horas de hacer nada en el computador cuando de repente tu mama apareció, sonrió un poco y te dijo que esa noche tenía una fiesta en la galería de artes y quería compañía. En pocas palabras te invito, con prisa buscaste un vestido para la ocasión, debías ir elegante y bonita, ¡era la primera que vez que ibas! Encontraste un vestido azul oscuro strapless tenía el corte en forma de corazón y la falda estaba hecha de gasa negra con muchas capas, te pusiste unos tacones plateados con una cinta que rodeaba tu tobillo, tu mama te ayudo a arreglarte el pelo dejándolo suelto pero con un poco de volumen por tu apariencia juvenil. Te pusiste un poco de maquillaje y un labial. Te encontrabas diferente, te miraste por ultima vez en el espejo y saliste junto con tu mama al carro, saludaste a Squall y Rinoa e ignoraste sus caras de estupefacción.

El viaje fue corto, la galería de arte no quedaba tan lejos. La situación entre tus padres había mejorado, a pesar de que aun seguían discutiendo ya no lo hacían tan a menudo. Sospechabas que al fin se divorciarían pero también pensabas que era porque tu mama estaba saliendo con el padre de Noctis. No tocaste el tema y escuchaste todo lo que te decía, quienes eran sus compañeros, quienes eran sus superiores y blah blah blah. Estacionaron al frente, caminaron hasta la galería y al entrar viste a un montón de personas elegantes bebiendo champagne en sus copas y riendo, no te sentiste extraña, ya había ido a varias reuniones con el banquete de tu padre, sabías comportarte no como Hannah que podía arruinarlo con solo abrir la boca. Saludaste a los compañeros y superiores de tu mama con maestría dejándolos asombrados por tu educación y tranquilidad, todos sabían que eras hermana de la famosa Idol del momento Hannah. Tu madre estaba orgullosa de ti, no le causaste problemas y supiste manejar a los superiores dejando su imagen en lo alto. Todo estaba bien hasta que tu madre dijo:

-cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mi

_"__oh no, ¿conoceré al papa de Noct?"_ aquella seguridad había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por nervios-s-si señora

-no te pongas nerviosa-dijo tu mama-no muerde

-eso no ayuda-susurraste

caminaron hacia un grupo de empresarios, estaba vestido con trajes formales pero después e diste cuenta que eran los guarda espaldas, en el centro había tres hombres, uno de cabello negro con canas su traje era negro con líneas al igual que la corbata pero esta era negra con gris-señor Regis-tu mama se abrió paso entre los guardias-¿esta muy ocupado?

-no, no lo estoy-Regis se levanto de su silla y camino hacia ustedes

-quería presentarle a mi hija (T/N)

-oh, no eres para nada parecida a tu hermana

-¿la conoce?-preguntaste

-si, tu madre la trajo a una de las reuniones el mes pasado

-vaya, espero no haya arruinado la velada-dijiste con rencor _"al parecer vine a salvarte"_ pensaste con rabia

Regis noto tu cambio de actitud-Elizabeth ¿le importaría hablar con el señor Fleuret acerca de la reunión pasada?-tu mama estaba asombrada y asintió-(T/N) ¿podrías acompañarme?-solo asentiste y lo seguiste, se apartaron de las personas y miraron las pinturas-¿te gusta el arte?

-si, señor

una tenue sonrisa se asomo en sus labios-a Noctis le parece fascinante

-si-empezaste a hablar sin prestar atención-lo que el dibuja es fantástico, sus pinturas demuestran lo tranquilo y solitario que es, aunque he notado un poco de melancolía en su mirada-abriste los ojos como platos, ¿cómo pudiste decir eso?

-así que no soy el único-miraste a Regis sorprendida-siéntate por favor, bien se que no debería hablar de estas cosas contigo pero se que no eres tonta. ¿te has preguntado que relación tiene tu madre con su jefe?

-bueno, sospecho que están saliendo-dijiste nerviosa-¿acerté?

-si, has acertado-sonreíste con nerviosismo-cuando Elizabeth entro a las empresas pensé que no estaba casada

-bueno tampoco es que en realidad tenga un marido ¿sabe?

-puede ser, pero eso no cambia el hecho que tuvo un amorío mientras aun estaba casada

te encogiste de hombros-no es la primera vez que lo hace…-Registe miro sorprendido _"oh oh"_-esa pintura esta muy bonita ¿no le parece?

-(T/N) no cambies de tema-te reprendió-así que no es la primera vez que lo hace

-rayos…-susurraste-s-señor Regis no quería arruinar lo que sea que tenga con mi madre

-no, cuando supe que aun estaba casada todo se arruino

-¿ella le dijo?

-Noctis me dijo, después de su visita en tu casa-_"bueno, no tengo del todo la culpa"_ pensaste aliviada. Regis suspiro con tristeza-pensé… pensé que al fin había encontrado a-alguien…

_"__se esta quebrando"_-Regis-pusiste tu mano en su hombro-n-no… esto… ¡por favor no se rinda!

Regis rio-tienes razón, no es el fin del mundo

-es verdad ya vera encontrara a una mujer mucho mejor que mi madre.

Los dos rieron como si fueran viejos amigos. Volvieron con el grupo y conociste al padre de Stella, a comparación de Regis era un hombre de avanzada edad y de muy mal carácter. Hablaron durante una hora hasta que Regis recordó que Noctis también estaba ahí , te indico donde estaba para que pudieras hablar con el, subiste las escaleras y lo primero que viste fue una pintura de la diosa Etro, era lúgubre y oscura un tanto deprimente, entonces viste a Noctis junto a Stella, los dos miraban fijamente la pintura, pudiste escuchar su conversación. Hablaban acerca de una luz que podían ver, estaban distraídos y no querías interrumpirlos así que los dejaste solos y caminaste. Miraste los cuadros descoloridos y de tonalidades oscuras, te estabas aburriendo de los cuadros hasta que encontraste una puerta semi abierta, le echaste un vistazo y encontraste una habitación oscura con un jardín lleno de luciérnagas, sonreíste emocionada. Caminaste de vuelta a la pintura de Etro, Stella se había apartado de Noctis para hablar con su padre y otros hombre, aprovechaste el momento y arrastraste a Noctis por todo el segundo piso. Lo metiste en el cuarto que habías encontrado

-¿qué es este lugar?

-ni idea pero mira ese jardín ¿no es bonito?

-si lo es… por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-oh verdad, bueno mi mama me trajo a la reunión-te rascaste la mejilla con vergüenza-sabes te ves diferente con traje y corbata

-tu te ves…-Noctis te miro-hermosa-dijo mas para si. Se dio cuenta de su error y volteo el rostro ocultando su sonrojo

-…-sentiste algo cálido en tu pecho. Miraste en busca de una distracción-¡mira Noct! Hay pinturas en esta habitación-hiciste como si no hubieras escuchado su comentario

-t-tienes razón-Noctis se sentía aliviado por el cambio de tema-miremos

los cuadros eran paisajes naturales, cascadas, selvas, junglas pero tenían un toque mágico-parecen tan reales, miras esas tonalidades, hacen que se vean irreales no lo crees… ¿Noct?-Noctis se encontraba frente a una pintura de un bosque lleno de luces coloridas-¿qué pasa?

-esto… lo conozco… se que lo he visto en alguna parte

sacaste tu celular y alumbraste la esquina inferior derecha-Lizbeth Lucis… Caelum-estabas sorprendida

-Forestia-dijo Noctis anonadado-este pintura es de… mi madre.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca de madera que estaba precisamente detrás de los dos. Miraste sorprendida la pintura, era hermosa e irreal. Los trazos eran perfectos al igual que los colores, lo que no entendías era porque estaba en un lugar apartado de la vista del publico. Quisiste preguntarle a Noctis pero cuando lo viste notaste una pequeña lagrima bajar por su rostro, pusiste tu mano en su mejilla y la limpiaste con delicadeza, dejaste que recostara su frente en tu hombro y le acariciaste el cabello. No te importo que tu hombro desnudo se mojara por sus amargas lagrimas. Sabías lo que era la soledad, querías hacer lo mismo que Cloud, ayudar a las personas. Cuando Noctis se tranquilizo lo tomaste de la mano y lo llevaste hasta el jardín. Caminaste hasta el centro y sentiste que te jalaban. Quedaste frente a frente con Noctis. Beso tu frente y puso la suya contra tu frente. Solo pudiste abrazarlo mientras el acariciaba ligeramente tu cabello. Tu corazón latía a mil por segundo, el se separo un poco y se miraron a los ojos, sus narices se rozaban, el acerco sus labios hasta que escucharon las pisadas de alguien, era uno de los guarda espaldas. La fiesta había terminado. Con tristeza te despediste de Noctis y partiste a tu casa. Al llegar te dirigiste a tu cuarto, te cambiaste. Miraste la cama y te tiraste abrazando tu peluche, una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de tus labios, aun recordabas a la perfección ese momento tan especial. ¿acaso Noctis era el indicado? Mientras tratabas de quedarte dormida, Noctis y su padre se encontraban en una limusina, los dos no había abierto la boca

-¿qué hacen las pinturas de mama en la galería?-pregunto Noctis mirando a los ojos de su padre

-porque ese era su sueño. Ella quería que su arte estuviera expuesta en una galería pero murió el día de la exposición. Las pinturas estuvieron expuestas al publico por una semana, no permití que nadie las comprara, era lo único que me quedaba-decía ensoñado Regis-así que compre esa parte de la galería y puse su arte ahí… donde nos conocimos por primer a vez en una exposición de Gustav Klimt, una noche de invierno-Regis miraba por la ventana recordando a su difunta esposa, su cabello, aquella sonrisa cálida que sus dulces labios formaban

-no la recuerdo mucho

-es normal hijo, tenías cinco-Regis dirigió su mirada al piso-Noctis-el lo miro expectante-¿aceptaras el deber de casarte con… Stella?

Noctis abrió sus ojos con desmesura y aparto el rostro hacia la ventana. Sus ojos demostraban la profunda melancolía que sentía su corazón-no lo se.

Regis no lo culpaba. A principio del año le hizo la misma pregunta y el respondió si sin titubear, hacía tiempo que conocía a Stella pero Regis intuía que algo cambiaría y acertó. Llegaste tu, fuiste el centro de conversación en la casa Lucis Caelum desde el día que conociste a Noctis. La forma en que Noctis hablaba de ti era muy diferente cuando el hablaba de Stella. Las cosas se habían complicado, los Lucis Caelum tenían fuertes roses con la familia Nox Fleuret. No sabía que pasaría pero solo esperaba que su hijo fuera feliz tal como el lo había sido.


End file.
